equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Gallery
Next: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Gallery Equestrian magic Moon over the human world EG2.png Human world cafe exterior nighttime EG2.png Unnamed boy and girl arguing EG2.png Two unnamed teenage boys arguing EG2.png Dazzlings sitting in the shadows EG2.png Adagio's gem absorbing green mist EG2.png The Dazzlings vocalizing in the corner booth EG2.png Aria Blaze removes her hood EG2.png Aria Blaze --I need a meal-- EG2.png Adagio -isn't the same as in Equestria- EG2.png Adagio -only gain so much power here- EG2.png Aria --wish we'd never been banished-- EG2.png Adagio sarcastic -I love it here- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle not amused EG2.png Sonata Dusk --I think this place is the worst-- EG2.png Aria --you're the worst, Sonata-- EG2.png Aria and Sonata not getting along EG2.png Adagio getting a headache EG2.png Adagio Dazzle gritting her teeth EG2.png Adagio witnesses explosion of magic EG2.png Adagio looking at magical explosion EG2.png Adagio Dazzle runs out of the cafe EG2.png Spiraling rainbow in the sky EG2.png Adagio Dazzle in shock and awe EG2.png Rainbow energy ignites in the distance EG2.png Adagio Dazzle's gem shimmers EG2.png Adagio -did you feel that-- EG2.png Adagio Dazzle's sinister grin EG2.png Adagio -do you know what that is-- EG2.png Aria and Sonata don't have a clue EG2.png Adagio -it's Equestrian magic!- EG2.png Aria -this world doesn't have Equestrian magic- EG2.png Adagio and Aria -it does now- EG2.png Aria Blaze listening to Adagio EG2.png Adagio -everyone in this pathetic world- EG2.png The Dazzlings begin to scheme EG2.png Opening credits Dazzling jewel shining EG2.png Crystal Mirror opening credits EG2.png Hasbro Studios logo over bass drum.png Abstract Pinkie Pie clapping her hands EG2.png Abstract Pinkie Pie clapping her hands at drumset EG2.png Abstract Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow clapping EG2.png Abstract Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle EG2.png Silhouette of Twilight Sparkle's crown EG2.png Abstract Twilight and Spike appear at Canterlot High EG2.png Abstract Twilight stands up for Fluttershy EG2.png Silhouette of Applejack and Pinkie Pie EG2.png Silhouette of Rainbow Dash kicking a soccer ball EG2.png Abstract Rarity holding up pony ears and tail EG2.png Abstract Twilight faces off with Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Abstract Twilight in Flash Sentry cutout EG2.png Abstract shot of Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) EG2.png Silhouette of Sunset Shimmer transforming EG2.png Abstract Sunset Shimmer's she-demon form EG2.png Abstract demon Sunset firing energy blast EG2.png Abstract Mane Five protecting Twilight EG2.png Abstract Mane Six protected by magic EG2.png Rainbow Rocks first opening sequence logo EG2.png Silhouettes of Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie EG2.png Silhouettes of Dash, Fluttershy, AJ, and Pinkie EG2.png Row of Mane Six silhouettes EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --Starring-- screen EG2.png Rainbow Rocks --Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle-- credit EG2.png Abstract Rainbow Dash plugging in her guitar EG2.png Rainbow Rocks Ashleigh Ball credit EG2.png Pony amplifier opening credits EG2.png Abstract Pinkie Pie hand twirling drumstick EG2.png Rainbow Rocks Andrea Libman credit EG2.png Amp dials cranking to eleven EG2.png Rainbow Rocks --Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity-- credit EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence dancing equalizers EG2.png Rainbow Rocks "Cathy Weseluck as Spike" credit EG2.png Abstract Twilight pointing upwards EG2.png Abstract hand playing rainbow-colored guitar neck EG2.png Abstract Rainbow Dash with pick in air EG2.png Rainbow Rocks --Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer-- credit EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence Dazzlings' gems EG2.png Rainbow Rocks Dazzlings credits EG2.png Rainbow going through abstract Rarity and Applejack EG2.png Rainbow passing through abstract Twilight and Fluttershy EG2.png Rainbow passing through abstract Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash EG2.png Abstract Twilight between Rainbow and Applejack EG2.png Abstract Twilight Sparkle close-up EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --ROCKS-- EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --R-- 1 EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --A-- EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --I-- EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --N-- EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --B-- EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --O-- 1 EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --W-- EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --R-- 2 EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --O-- 2 EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --C-- EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --K-- EG2.png Rainbow Rocks opening sequence --S-- EG2.png Abstract Twilight Sparkle EG2.png Abstract version of Fluttershy opening credits EG2.png Abstract version of Applejack opening credits EG2.png Abstract version of Rarity opening credits EG2.png Abstract version of Pinkie Pie opening credits EG2.png Abstract version of Rainbow Dash opening credits EG2.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls logo EG2.png Rainbow Rocks final logo opening credits EG2.png Sunset Shimmer's struggles Students approaching Canterlot High School EG2.png Students walking through CHS hallway EG2.png CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png CHS students painting posters EG2.png CHS students painting posters 2 EG2.png Apple Bloom painting a poster EG2.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo painting a poster EG2.png Sunset picks up Sweetie Belle's paintbrush EG2.png Sunset Shimmer offers to help EG2.png The Crusaders don't want Sunset's help EG2.png Sunset Shimmer feeling rejected EG2.png Sunset and Crusaders hear Pinkie's voice EG2.png Pinkie Pie and friends call Sunset over EG2.png Sunset smiling at her new friends EG2.png Students gossip about Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset walks past whispering students EG2.png Sunset Shimmer hears students whispering EG2.png Main 5 consoling Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity show off Mane Event poster EG2.png Pinkie and Rarity proud of their poster EG2.png Pinkie Pie --it smells like cake-- EG2.png Fluttershy --it does--- EG2.png Fluttershy sniffing the poster EG2.png Pinkie shoves poster in Fluttershy's face EG2.png Fluttershy covered in frosting and glitter EG2.png Applejack --you've got a little something-- EG2.png Fluttershy rubbing her face EG2.png Fluttershy --did I get it--- EG2.png Applejack --not exactly-- EG2.png Sunset cleans Fluttershy's face EG2.png Celestia and Luna enter the auditorium EG2.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon looking at principals EG2.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG2.png Canterlot High students cheering EG2.png Canterlot High students cheering 2 EG2.png Trixie and her friends cheering EG2.png Principal Celestia excited about the musical showcase EG2.png Sunset and friends reminded of the Fall Formal EG2.png Canterlot High students glaring at Sunset EG2.png Trixie and friends glaring at Sunset EG2.png Canterlot High students glaring at Sunset 2 EG2.png Sunset hiding her face in shame EG2.png Main 5 feeling sorry for Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Better Than Ever Outside the CHS band room EG2.png Sunset sulking in the band room EG2.png Fluttershy --you were pretty bad-- EG2.png Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' (new version) EG2.png Pinkie Pie popping into frame (new version) EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie (new version) EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'for your own personal army' (new version) EG2.png Pinkie and Sunset look toward Rarity EG2.png Rarity --we've forgiven you-- EG2.png Applejack tuning her bass guitar EG2.png Pinkie Pie clacking her drum sticks EG2.png Rainbow and Fluttershy start singing Better Than Ever EG2.png The Rainbooms' Better Than Ever rehearsal (new version) EG2.png Rainbow Dash singing --the future's looking up-- EG2.png Pinkie plays drums during Better Than Ever EG2.png Rarity plays keytar during Better Than Ever EG2.png CHS students walking cheerfully EG2.png Unnamed male students hanging Mane Event poster EG2.png Unnamed male students fist-bump EG2.png CHS students socialize in the cafeteria EG2.png Better Than Ever group shot EG2.png Applejack grows a ponytail EG2.png Applejack sprouting pony ears EG2.png Pinkie sprouts pony ears during Better Than Ever EG2.png Pinkie sprouts ponytail during Better Than Ever EG2.png Rarity sprouts pony ears during Better Than Ever EG2.png Rainbow sprouts wings during Better Than Ever EG2.png Fluttershy sprouts pony ears and wings EG2.png Rainbooms ponified during Better Than Ever EG2.png Supporting characters on the school quad EG2.png Big McIntosh in photograph EG2.png Big McIntosh and CMC in photograph EG2.png Big Mac, CMC, Snips, and Snails in photograph EG2.png Trixie photobomb EG2.png Dash and Fluttershy sing next to Sunset EG2.png Applejack singing --it left us on our own-- EG2.png Pinkie's Better Than Ever drum solo EG2.png Happiness thrives at Canterlot High EG2.png Male students laughing together EG2.png Rainbow and AJ singing Better Than Ever EG2.png Sunset Shimmer digs the beat EG2.png Applejack and Fluttershy singing Better Than Ever EG2.png Ponified Rainbooms sing in the band room EG2.png Sunset snapping and tapping her feet EG2.png Rainbow Dash on blue Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png Fluttershy on yellow Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png Applejack on orange Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png Rarity on purple Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack singing EG2.png Sunset Shimmer claps to the beat EG2.png Pinkie Pie's Better Than Ever drum finish EG2.png Rainbooms' Better Than Ever big finish EG2.png Rainbooms' pony features vanish EG2.png Sunset applauds for the Rainbooms EG2.png Rarity --still can't believe that happens-- EG2.png Rarity thinks about new accessories EG2.png Rarity --something that looks good in a longer ponytail-- EG2.png Rarity thinking about clip-on earrings EG2.png Applejack wonders about the transformation EG2.png Rainbow Dash --who cares why it happens--- EG2.png Rarity --YOUR band--- EG2.png Rainbow Dash --it was my idea-- EG2.png Rainbow Dash --I'm the lead singer and guitarist-- EG2.png Rainbooms hear a knock at the door EG2.png Flash Sentry enters the band room EG2.png Rainbow criticizes her friends' performances EG2.png Rainbow --they'll get it together in time-- EG2.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and AJ displeased by Rainbow's words EG2.png Flash Sentry asks about Twilight Sparkle EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack have their doubts EG2.png Flash Sentry acting awkward EG2.png Flash Sentry backs out of the room EG2.png Flash Sentry backs up into a wall EG2.png Flash Sentry blushes while leaving the room EG2.png Rarity calls Flash a --smitten kitten-- EG2.png Rarity apologizes to Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rarity --you and Flash used to be an item-- EG2.png Sunset --Flash is a great guy and all-- EG2.png Sunset Shimmer disgusted with herself EG2.png Main 5 confirming Sunset's question EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'Yep' EG2.png Applejack puts arm around Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Sunset Shimmer unsure of herself EG2.png CHS public address system EG2.png Sunset leaving the band room EG2.png Sunset Shimmer talking about the new her EG2.png Sunset Shimmer talking about the old her EG2.png Rainbow Dash addresses her bandmates EG2.png Rainbow suggests Awesome As I Want to Be EG2.png Fluttershy wants to sing her song EG2.png Rainbow Dash --we'll get to it-- EG2.png Fluttershy feeling rejected EG2.png 'Differing sneak peek shots' Sunset Shimmer 'I turned into a raging she-demon' EG2.png|Same shot; but Rainbow Dash isn't seen here. Pinkie Pie popping into frame EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking like a zombie EG2.png Pinkie Pie 'for your own personal army' EG2.png The Rainbooms' Better Than Ever rehearsal EG2.png|Same as a shot in the movie, but Pinkie's drumming rhythm is slightly different. The new girls Sunset_welcomes_the_new_students_EG2.png|"Hi. Are you the girls I'm supposed to show around?" The Dazzlings stand in the shadows EG2.png|Standing in an ominous light. That is surely no indication of evil, right? The Dazzlings arrive at Canterlot High EG2.png|"We are." Sunset introduces the Dazzlings to CHS EG2.png|"Canterlot High's a great school. You're gonna love it." The Dazzlings at the start of the tour EG2.png|"Oh, yes." The Dazzlings sense something -magical- EG2.png|"We really sense there's something... "magical" about this place." Sunset Shimmer -that's Sunset shows the Dazzlings around EG2.png|"Computer lab is in there." The Dazzlings see Sunset run off EG2.png|"Oh! We're having a big..." Sunset talks about the musical showcase EG2.png|"...musical showcase this weekend! The whole school is pretty much rallying around it." Adagio Dazzle getting an idea EG2.png|"A..." The Dazzlings give each other sly looks EG2.png|"...musical showcase?" Sunset: "I'm sure, since you're new..." Sunset_Shimmer_--Principal_Celestia_would_let_you_sign_up--_EG2.png|"...Principal Celestia would let you sign up if you're interested." Aria_Blaze_--we_have_been_known_to_sing--_EG2.png|"We have been known to sing from time to time." Sonata_Dusk_--we_sing,_like,_all_the_time--_EG2.png|"Hello! We sing, like, all the time." Sonata_Dusk_being_indiscreet_EG2.png|"It's how we get people to do what we want." Adagio motions for Sonata to stop talking EG2.png|Shut up, Sonata. Sonata_oblivious_--what_did_I_say---_EG2.png|"Wh-what did I say?" Adagio Dazzle -great way to meet other students- EG2.png|"What you meant to say was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students." Sonata_Dusk_--I_meant_to_say--_EG2.png|"Ah-oh, yeah. What she said I meant to say. That's what I meant... to say." Sonata_giddy_and_Aria_annoyed_EG2.png|"And what you would have said if you weren't the worst." Sonata_and_Aria_arguing_EG2.png|"You are!" Adagio Dazzle -you'll have to excuse them- EG2.png|"You'll have to excuse them." Adagio calls Sonata and Aria idiots EG2.png|"They're idiots." The Dazzlings try to appear innocent EG2.png|Aria and Sonata: "Humph!" Sunset_Shimmer_thoroughly_confused_EG2.png|"Uh... OK?" Sunset notices the Dazzlings' jewelry EG2.png|This picture basically sums up all four girls' personalities for most of the film; awkward, scheming, surely, and air-headed (in that order, from left to right). Adagio palming her jewel EG2.png|SHING! Aria_and_Sonata's_pendants_EG2.png Sunset reaches for Adagio's jewel EG2.png|"Where did you--?" Adagio grabs Sunset by the wrist EG2.png|Adagio: "Hey, lay off the neckwear!" Watch it, Adagio! you might break Sunset's wrist! Adagio Dazzle apologetic EG2.png|"Sorry (not!). These pendants mean an awful lot to us." Adagio -hate for anything to happen- EG2.png|"We'd just hate for anything to happen to them." Sonata_Dusk_left_behind_EG2.png|Hey, stupid, aren't you supposed to be going somewhere? Sonata_Dusk_pulled_by_the_arm_EG2.png|Sonata getting the ol' vaudevillian hook. Sunset_Shimmer's_growing_suspicions_EG2.png|Hmm... I wonder... Tour aftermath Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png|DJ Pon-3 and Octavia Melody together (in a way) again! Applejack_eating_lunch_EG2.png|Apple juice, apple brown betty, and an apple. There's probably some sort of theme going on here with AJ's lunch. Applejack_--how_was_the_tour---_(new_version)_EG2.png|"So how was the tour?" Sunset_Shimmer_talks_about_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png|"I don't know. I mean, these girls, they were..." Sunset_Shimmer_--something_off_about_them--_EG2.png|"There was something off about them." Pinkie_Pie_hair_beard_EG2.png|Pinkie the Bearded Lady Pinkie_Pie_using_carrots_as_fangs_EG2.png|Look! A pink walrus! Rainbow_Dash_--just_let_her_tell_us--_EG2.png|"Maybe we should just let HER tell us." Rainbow_and_Pinkie_listen_to_Sunset_EG2.png Sunset_explains_to_AJ_and_Rarity_EG2.png|"That's just it. I can't put my finger on it." Sunset_Shimmer_derp-eyed_EG2.png|"They just acted sort of... strange around me." Sunset_worried_about_first_impressions_EG2.png|"Maybe someone already talked to them. Told them about what I did." Sunset_Shimmer_hides_her_face_EG2.png|"So much for first impressions." Fluttershy_--uh-huh--_EG2.png|"Uh-huh." Fluttershy's_friends_look_at_her_EG2.png|Not helping, Flutters! Fluttershy_lowers_in_her_seat_EG2.png|"Oh, that's probably not it." (I'm gonna stop talking now.) Adagio Dazzle -this is it, girls- EG2.png|"This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for." Sonata Dusk excited about lunch EG2.png|"Lunch?!" Adagio Dazzle groaning and face-palming EG2.png|D'oh! Adagio Dazzle -get our true Equestrian magic back- EG2.png|"The chance to get our true Equestrian magic back." Sonata_innocent_and_Aria_in_contempt_EG2.png|"Oh. Right." Adagio looks through the cafeteria doors EG2.png|"Our voices are just strong enough... Students_behind_the_cafeteria_doors_EG2.png|"...to make them want something'' so badly'', they'll fight to get it." Adagio smirking through the door glass EG2.png Aria Blaze -do what we always do- EG2.png|"So we're just gonna do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy?" Aria Blaze -some plan, Adagio- EG2.png|"Some plan, Adagio." Adagio -won't be the same as the times before- EG2.png|"It won't be the same as the times before! There is Equestrian magic here!" Adagio Dazzle schemes EG2.png|"Their negative energy will give us the power we need to get this entire world to do our bidding." Adagio Dazzle's sinister close-up grin EG2.png|(insert evil chuckle here) Adagio hears Sonata speak EG2.png|"But we can get lunch after, though, right?" (There goes my evil mood!) Sonata Dusk -it's Taco Tuesday!- EG2.png|"It's Taco Tuesday!" Hey, wait, didn't ANOTHER movie use that same thing before? (Okay, by now, the writers have made things too easy to make memes out of something.) Adagio -just follow my lead- EG2.png|"Just follow my lead." Aria Blaze -or my lead- EG2.png|"Or my lead." Adagio grabs Aria EG2.png Adagio_snarling_at_Aria_--MY_lead!--_EG2.png|"My lead!" (If you pull a Starscream on me, Aria, I swear to Star Swirl...) Sonata_giggles_at_Aria's_expense_EG2.png|What, me laugh at someone else's misfortune? Noooo... 'Differing sneak peek shots' Applejack_--how_was_the_tour---_EG2.png|Same as a shot in the movie, but with Applejack frowning instead of smiling. Battle of the Bands The Dazzlings enter the cafeteria EG2.png|Enter the Dazzlings. Sunset_and_main_5_notice_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png|What in Equestria? Sunset_and_friends_looking_at_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png|Those new girls can be clearly seen from that table. Apple_Bloom_and_Scootaloo_look_at_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png|Even the Crusaders look interested. Photo_Finish_looks_at_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png|Vat magicks is dis? Octavia_Melody_conversing_with_students_EG2.png|More students look oblivious. Octavia_and_students_look_at_Aria_Blaze_EG2.png|What's wrong, Octy? Sirens got your tongue? The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png|Hey, Adagio, Jem called, she wants her hair back. Sonata_strums_Flash's_guitar_strings_EG2.png|Strummin' my pain with her fingers... Flash_Sentry_looks_at_Sonata_Dusk_EG2.png|His guitar got touched...what!? Adagio singing and stroking student's hair EG2.png|I guess they've never heard of the concept of "Keep your hands to yourself." Aria_Blaze_passing_by_other_students_(new_version)_EG2.png|I think she likes you! The Dazzlings stand back to back EG2.png|Spin, spin, spin. The_Dazzlings'_jewels_start_to_shine_EG2.png|What's with the glowing effects? Red_flame_in_unnamed_boy's_eye_EG2.png|"Here's a chance to find your flame." Adagio Dazzle standing next to unnamed boy EG2.png|"Are you a loser..." Adagio strokes unnamed boy's chin EG2.png|"...or a fighter?" Unnamed_boy_in_deep_thought_EG2.png|Something worth pondering over? Adagio and the Dazzlings singing EG2.png|"Me and you, you and me Why don't we see who is better?" Aria_Blaze_and_Sonata_Dusk_singing_together_EG2.png|"We don't have to be one and the same thing." (irony) Adagio Dazzle singing close-up EG2.png|"Oh what's so wrong with a little competition?" Male_students_looking_distrustful_EG2.png|''Hmm?'' The Dazzlings give a thumbs down EG2.png|"Are you afraid of failing the audition?" Adagio Dazzle singing next to Trixie EG2.png|Hope none of you shippers are getting any ideas. Aria and Sonata lifting up Adagio EG2.png|"Yeah, you rise above the rest" Adagio Dazzle walking on cafeteria table EG2.png|Big deal, the Mane Six can stand on tables without anyone lifting them. Adagio mesmerizing boy in sunglasses EG2.png|"It doesn't matter who you hurt" Octavia looking at Adagio Dazzle EG2.png|"If you're just proving you're..." Adagio Dazzle -proving you're the best- EG2.png|"...the best!" (Wow, that girl's got a flexible spine!) Adagio and Dazzlings about to sing chorus EG2.png Sonata_Dusk_shouting_--battle!--_EG2.png|"Battle!" Aria_Blaze_pointing_at_unnamed_boy_EG2.png|You want to win it! Adagio Dazzle singing -let's have a battle!- EG2.png|"Let's have a battle!" Adagio declares a battle of the bands EG2.png|"Battle of the Bands" Sonata_Dusk_sings_--let's_have_a_battle!--_EG2.png|"Let's have a battle!" Aria_Blaze_standing_among_CHS_students_EG2.png|Aria seems to be causing a rift between the Crusaders and Snips and Snails. Sonata_Dusk_singing_alone_EG2.png|"Let's have a battle" Sonata_and_Aria_sing_together_EG2.png|"Battle" The Dazzlings singing together EG2.png|"Battle" The_Dazzlings_sing_to_the_students_EG2.png|"Battle of the Bands!" Unnamed_girl_1_--I_can_beat_you!--_EG2.png|"I can beat you!" The Dazzlings sowing discord EG2.png|Battle! Unnamed_girl_2_--ha!_you_wish!--_EG2.png|"Ha! You wish!" The Dazzlings sowing more discord EG2.png|Battle! Trixie -I so want this!- EG2.png|"I so want this!" Adagio Dazzle's eyes glow green EG2.png|Battle! Unnamed_boy_--not_if_I_get_it_first!--_EG2.png|"Not if I get it first!" Dazzlings and students sing together EG2.png|"You and me, me and you Why don't we see who is better?" Adagio appearing to have six arms EG2.png|Insert Vishnu joke here. Dazzlings sing on red background EG2.png Flash_and_unnamed_boy_about_to_fight_EG2.png|Flash Drive vs. the Eco-Kids. Trixie_agitated_on_blue_background_EG2.png|The Great and Powerful Trixie is always up for some competition. Unnamed_boy_agitated_on_orange_background_EG2.png Snips_agitated_on_yellow_background_EG2.png|Snips agitated. Octavia agitated on blue background EG2.png|First time Octy is seen singing. Unnamed_girl_agitated_on_blue_background_EG2.png Unnamed_boy_agitated_on_green_background_EG2.png Diamond_Tiara_agitated_on_red_background_EG2.png|Now we've got both of her versions singing! Not a solo maybe, but none the less. Canterlot High students whipped into a frenzy EG2.png Sunset and main 5 watch the madness EG2.png|Oh, my...! Sunset_Shimmer_getting_suspicious_EG2.png|Déjà vu, Sunset? Arguing_CHS_students_with_backs_to_the_screen_EG2.png Arguing_CHS_students_--we'll_go_all_in_it--_EG2.png Aria_Blaze_singing_song's_climax_EG2.png|"Let's have a battle..." Sonata_Dusk_singing_song's_climax_EG2.png|"Battle..." Adagio Dazzle singing song's climax EG2.png|"Battle..." Battle of the Bands song big finish EG2.png|"Battle of the Bands!" Canterlot_High_cafeteria_clouded_in_green_mist_(new_version)_EG2.png|What exactly is going on here? Pinkie_Pie_--they're_THAT_kind_of_off--_EG2.png|"Oh, they're that kind of off!" 'Differing sneak peek shots' Sunset_and_main_5_conversing_EG2.png|A shot of the girls conversing that did not end up in the final film. Aria_Blaze_passing_by_other_students_EG2.png|Very subtle difference. In this shot, Aria is looking ahead, but in the film, she peers down at the students for a brief second. Flame_in_unnamed_boy's_eyes_EG2.png|Different colored flame than the one used in the film. Canterlot_High_students_arguing_EG2.png|In the film, this shot was replaced by two different shots. Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png|Same as a shot in the movie, but the two male students in the foreground are slightly closer to the screen. Writing a message to Twilight Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png|What do you suppose Photo and Trixie are discussing? Sunset_and_friends_walk_to_principal's_office_EG2.png|Skippity-skippity-skip! Sunset_Shimmer_--what_happened_back_there--_EG2.png|"How else could you explain what happened back there?" Sunset_and_friends_walk_through_the_hallway_EG2.png|Well, Sunset, how do you explain your missing cutie mark? Fluttershy,_Rarity,_Sunset,_and_AJ_in_the_hallway_EG2.png Applejack calls Sunset a -power-crazed lunatic- EG2.png|"Last thing she needs is another CHS event almost ruined by some power-crazed lunatic." Applejack_and_Sunset_--no_offense--_EG2.png|"Er, no offense." Sunset_Shimmer_--none_taken--_EG2.png|"None taken." Principal_Celestia_peering_through_blinds_EG2.png|Shifty Celestia. Celestia_looking_back_at_Sunset_and_Mane_5_EG2.png|"Dark magic? I find that very hard to believe." Sunset and friends talk to the principals EG2.png|"Those girls came into my office earlier and were absolutely delightful." Vice_Principal_Luna_accusing_Sunset_Shimmer_EG2.png|"Perhaps Sunset Shimmer is just eager to make someone else out to be a bad element, so that her actions at the Fall Formal will become old news." Sunset_--I_could_see_why_you_might_think_that--_EG2.png|"They still haven't forgiven me yet. I could see why you might think that, but--" Rainbow_Dash_--that's_not_what's_happening--_EG2.png|"That's not what's happening! We saw all of this go down in the cafeteria too!" Principal_Celestia_--isn't_your_band_supposed_to_be--_EG2.png|"Yes, but isn't your band supposed to be part of the Musical Showcase?" Rainbow_Dash_worried_expression_EG2.png|"Yes." Vice_Principal_Luna_--the_Dazzlings_will_steal_your_spotlight--_EG2.png|"Perhaps you're all just worried that the Dazzlings will steal your spotlight." Applejack_questioning_--the_Dazzlings---_EG2.png|"The Dazzlings?" Principal_Celestia_--the_name_of_their_musical_group--_EG2.png|"It's the name of their musical group. That's why they came by my office earlier today – to sign up for the Showcase." Pinkie,_Sunset,_Dash,_and_Rarity_concerned_EG2.png|"Even sang a little song to Vice Principal Luna and I." Applejack_--they_did---_EG2.png|"They did?" Celestia_and_Luna's_eyes_glow_green_EG2.png|Looks as if Celestia and Luna are also under the spell. The_Rainbooms_suspect_foul_play_EG2.png|Oh no. CHS_statue_EG2.png Main cast gathered around the statue EG2.png|Our old friend, the statue. Fluttershy_with_ladybug_EG2.png|"I can't believe they got to Principal Celestia..." Fluttershy_--and_Vice_Principal_Luna_too--_EG2.png|"...and Vice Principal Luna, too." Rainbow_Dash_--They've_gotten_to_everybody--_EG2.png|"They've gotten to everybody!" Pinkie_Pie_on_top_of_CHS_statue_EG2.png|"Not every''body!" Pinkie_Pie_over_Applejack_and_Sunset_EG2.png|Same old Pinkie Pie. Applejack_--Pinkie_Pie's_right--_EG2.png|"Pinkie Pie's right." Applejack_--We_were_there...--_EG2.png|"We were there when the Dazzlings were singin'..." Applejack_with_her_hands_on_her_hips_EG2.png|"...and we weren't affected." Applejack_--we_were_protected_somehow--_EG2.png|"It was like we were protected somehow." Rainbow_Dash_with_soccer_ball_on_her_head_EG2.png|"So let's take them down! It's not like we haven't tangled with dark magic before..." Rainbow_Dash_--totally_whooped_its_sorry_butt--_EG2.png|"...and totally whooped its sorry butt!" Rainbow_Dash_--No_offense--_EG2.png|"Uh, no offense." Sunset_Shimmer_--None_taken._Again.--_EG2.png|"None taken... again." Fluttershy_lets_ladybug_fly_away_home_EG2.png|Ladybug, ladybug, Fly away home. Your house is on fire, Your children are gone. (Why doesn't that last part ever rhyme or make sense?) Fluttershy_--It_only_comes_out_when_we_play_music--.png|"There may be some kind of magic inside us, but it only comes out when we play music." Ladybug_closeup_EG2.png|"I sure don't know how to use it to... whoop anybody's butt" CHS_overhead_camera_shot_EG2.png Rarity_checks_her_nail_polish_EG2.png|"If only we could get a message to Twilight." Rarity_polishing_her_nails_EG2.png|"Maybe she could tell us how to break the spell..." Rarity_--the_Dazzlings_have_cast...--_EG2.png|"...the Dazzlings have cast on our friends." Rainbow_Dash_--well_that's_not_gonna_happen--_EG2.png|"Well, that's not gonna happen." Rainbow_Dash_--the_portal's_closed--_EG2.png|"The portal's closed." Rarity_gasps_at_soccer_ball_coming_toward_her_EG2.png Soccer_ball_hits_portal_EG2.png|Heads up! Rarity_sees_spilt_nail_polish_on_her_arm_EG2.png Rarity_dramatic_reaction_to_spilt_nail_polish_EG2.png|Rarity, always the drama queen. Rainbow_Dash_--they_don't_have_cell_phones--_EG2.png|"And I get the feeling they don't exactly have cell phones where she's from." Sunset_ponders_EG2.png|Hmmmm.... Sunset_scratching_her_cheek_EG2.png|Thinking, thinking, thinking... Sunset_epiphany_EG2.png|bulb ding Sunset_Shimmer_--I_may_have_an_idea--_EG2.png|"I may have an idea..." Sunset_Shimmer_--how_we_can_get_in_touch_with_Twilight--_EG2.png|"...how we can get in touch with Princess Twilight!" Sunset_Shimmer_opens_her_locker_EG2.png Sunset_searching_through_her_locker_EG2.png|Rummaging through her stuff. (What is Pinkie looking at?) Sunset -when I was Princess Celestia's student- EG2.png|"When I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria, she gave me this." Sunset dusts off a magical book EG2.png|What is that book? Sunset tells her friends about the book EG2.png|"Even after I abandoned my studies, I held on to it." Sunset -I knew I was making a big mistake- EG2.png|"Deep down, I guess I knew I was making a big mistake..." Sunset touches the book's pages EG2.png|"...and I wanted to still have a way to reach out to her." Sunset Shimmer -maybe it still works- EG2.png|"Maybe it still works." Rarity_--what_do_you_mean_'maybe_still_works'---_EG2.png|"That's a book, darling. What do you mean, 'maybe still works'?" Sunset Shimmer explains how the book works EG2.png|"It used to be that if I wrote something here, it would appear in the pages of a book in Princess Celestia's library." Sunset -I get a message to her- EG2.png|"I get a message to her, then she could get a message to Princess Twilight." Sunset_looking_at_Rainbow_Dash's_pen_EG2.png|"So what are you waiting for? Get to writing!" Rainbow Dash holds out a pen to Sunset EG2.png|I'll even let you use my lucky pen, gal pal! Sunset looking intently at the pen EG2.png|Thanks, Rainbow... I suppose. Sunset -been a long time since I've written these words- EG2.png|"Been a long time since I've written these words." Sunset Shimmer writes in the book EG2.png|"Dear Princess Celestia..." Mirror_portal_tunnel_effect_EG2.png Meanwhile, back in Equestria... Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png|A beautiful day in Ponyville. Home to Princess Twilight and her friends. Derpy_flying_past_the_camera_EG2.png|There goes our little muffin queen's pony counterpart (isn't she cute?). Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle EG2.png|Let's see what our favorite six ponies are up to at Twilight's ''new castle. Delivery pony coming down the hallway EG2.png Spike, Rarity and Twilight in the throne room EG2.png|Rarity's emblem is glowing... What does it mean? (Answer: The six ponies would later sit st their throne emblem and discovered the Cutie Map in episode 92 of Friendship is Magic.) AJ_and_Fluttershy_pushing_a_box_while_Spike_reads_a_Daring_Do_novel_EG2.png|AJ and Flutters pushing a box. May it contain the mirror? Also, Spike is reading Rainbow Dash's favorite book, Daring Do. Rarity polishing her throne EG2.png|Of course, one simply must not be too clean. Pinkie_blows_a_balloon_while_Rarity_looks_curiously_EG2.png|What's wrong, Rarity? Pinkie blowing up a balloon should be nothing new to you. Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Delivery_pony_--Excuse_me,_Princess--_EG2.png|"Excuse me, Princess." Delivery_Pony_--Where_do_you_want_all_these_books--_EG2.png|"Where do you want all these books?" Twilight -The library- EG2.png|"The library." Twilight pointing in the direction of the library EG2.png|Pinkie, pretty sure your throne has three balloons on it, not apples. Delivery_pony_--Even_this_one_that's_glowin'_and_vibratin'--_EG2.png|"Even this one that's glowin' and vibratin'?" Book glowing and vibrating EG2.png|They may not have cell phones in Equestria, but books seem to somehow act like them. Twilight_looks_curiously_EG2.png|What do you mean by "glowing and vibrating"? Book with Celestia's cutie mark on top of book pile EG2.png Twilight levitates the book toward her EG2.png Fluttershy,_Pinkie,_AJ_and_Rarity_look_up_in_curiosity_EG2.png Twilight opens the books EG2.png Fluttershy -What is it, Twilight-- EG2.png|"What is it, Twilight?" Pinkie peers in EG2.png Twilight -a message to Princess Celestia- EG2.png|"It looks like a message to Princess Celestia..." Twilight -from my friends at Canterlot High- EG2.png|"...from my friends at Canterlot High." Rarity -How is that even possible-- EG2.png|"How is that even possible?" Twilight -I have no idea- EG2.png|"I have no idea, but..." Twilight surprised expression EG2.png|"...it sounds like they need my help." Book_of_Equestrian_myths_levitating_EG2.png|That book is about Equestrian's myths and Pony Tales. That's the same storybook seen in the beginning of episode 1 and the second act of episode 90 Twilight_levitating_the_storybook_EG2.png|"The way Sunset Shimmer described them..." Twilight's friends looking at the storybook EG2.png|"... I think these new girls sound an awful lot like... the sirens." Pinkie_Pie_--not_the_sirens!--_EG2.png|"Not the sirens!!!" Pinkie_Pie_--I_don't_actually_know_what_that_is--_EG2.png|"I don't actually know what that is!" Typical Pinkie. Twilight explains the sirens EG2.png|The sirens were three beautiful..." Storybook illustration of the sirens EG2.png|"...but dangerous creatures..." Illustration of the sirens singing EG2.png|"... who had the power to charm ponies with their music." Dazzlings as Sirens EG2.png|" But to maintain this power..." Illustration of ponies fighting EG2.png|"... they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others." Sirens feeding on ponies' negativity EG2.png|"The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became..." Sirens spread discord across Equestria EG2.png|"...and the farther they could spread their dark magic." Fluttershy -I don't think I like this story- EG2.png|"I don't think I like this story very much." Pinkie,_Rarity,_and_AJ_listen_to_Twilight's_story_EG2.png|"If the sirens had their way, they would have divided and conquered all of Equestria." Storybook illustration of Star Swirl the Bearded EG2.png|"But a certain Star Swirl the Bearded wasn't having it." Star Swirl banishes the sirens to another world EG2.png|"Rumor has it he found a way to banish them to another world – one where he believed their magic power would be lost" Twilight_--that_world_must_have_been--_EG2.png|"That world must have been the one where my Canterlot High friends live." Applejack_--must've_sent_them_there_ages_ago--_EG2.png|"But Star Swirl must have sent them there ages ago. How come they're just surfacin' now?" Twilight_worried_--if_my_hunch_is_right--_EG2.png|"I don't know. But if my hunch is right..." Storybook page about the sirens EG2.png|"...and it'' is'' the sirens who have come to Canterlot High, this spell they've cast is just the beginning." Twilight_--my_friends_need_me--_EG2.png|"My friends need me. I have to get back to them." Rainbow_Dash_blocks_Twilight_off_EG2.png|"I hate to burst your bubble, Twilight..." Rainbow Dash -the connection between their world and Equestria- EG2.png|"...but the connection between their world and Equestria..." Rainbow_Dash_--cut_off_for_a_super_long_time--_EG2.png|"...will still be totally cut off for a super long time." Pinkie_Pie_butts_in_--first_of_all--_EG2.png|"Okay, first of all, if there was bubble-blowing going on..." Pinkie_Pie_--why_wasn't_I_told_about_it---_EG2.png|"...why wasn't I told about it?!" Pinkie Pie -if the connection is totally cut off- EG2.png|"And secondly, if the connection is totally cut off..." Pinkie_Pie_pointing_at_Twilight_EG2.png|"...how was Sunset Shimmer able to get a message to Twilight?" Twilight_Sparkle_epiphany_gasp_EG2.png|Oh, my Celestia! The pink pony has a point! Twilight_gallops_off-screen_EG2.png|"Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!" Pinkie_Pie_--I_get_that_a_lot--_EG2.png|"Yeah, I get that a lot." Pinkie_Pie_pulls_Rainbow_Dash_in_close_EG2.png|"Now about those bubbles..." Twilight_trots_past_Pinkie_and_Rainbow_EG2.png|Twilight's preparing to gather things. Twilight_trots_past_the_rest_of_her_friends_EG2.png Twilight_levitating_a_plug_EG2.png Twilight levitating metal rivets EG2.png Top_of_the_modified_Crystal_Mirror_EG2.png|Whoa, since when did Twilight made something this technologically advanced since that crazy contraption from episode 15 of Friendship is Magic. Twilight_smiling_in_front_of_the_new_Crystal_Mirror_EG2.png|"...and the interval between the two points is defined as the square root of the sum of the squares of the separation between the points along three spatial dimensions." Twilight's_friends_confused_by_her_explanation_EG2.png|chirping Pinkie_Pie_--duh!--_EG2.png|"Duh!" Pinkie Pie pointing at Celestia's book EG2.png|"She's gonna take the magic in here..." Pinkie_Pie_pointing_at_the_mirror_EG2.png|"...and put it in there." Pinkie_Pie_--make_the_portal_open_up--_EG2.png|"That'll make the portal open up so that whenever she wants to..." Pinkie Pie points out the book again EG2.png|"..she can go from here..." Pinkie_cartwheels_past_the_mirror_EG2.png|"...to there!" Pinkie Pie balanced on top of the book EG2.png|"There..." Pinkie_Pie_points_to_the_mirror_again_EG2.png|"to here!" Pinkie Pie points to the book yet again EG2.png|"Here" Pinkie_presses_her_nose_against_the_mirror_EG2.png|"There" Pinkie Pie points out the book a fifth time EG2.png|"Here" Pinkie_Pie_lounges_in_front_of_the_mirror_EG2.png|"There" Pinkie's_friends_unamused_by_her_antics_EG2.png|Ad infinitum. Applejack_--we_get_the_idea--_EG2.png|"We get the idea." Pinkie_Pie_lying_in_front_of_the_mirror_EG2.png|Okie-dokie-lokie. Twilight_ready_to_power_the_Crystal_Mirror_EG2.png|"Now to see if actually works." Celestia's book levitates off the table EG2.png Cutie mark on Celestia's book glowing EG2.png Machinery surges with electricity EG2.png Twilight's_friends_in_awe_EG2.png|"Oooooooh..." Magic_electricity_feeds_through_wires_EG2.png Mirror's_magical_pistons_pumping_EG2.png Magic weaves through a loom EG2.png|Is that magic or taffy? Crystal_Mirror_powering_split_screen_EG2.png Magical_power_swirls_over_the_mirror_EG2.png|Wait for it. Crystal_Mirror_emits_a_blinding_light_EG2.png Twilight_successfully_opens_the_Crystal_Mirror_EG2.png Twilight_pleased_by_her_success_EG2.png|Ta-da! Twilight's_friends_still_in_awe_EG2.png|"Ahhhhh..." Applejack -we could join you this time around- EG2.png|"Don't suppose we could join you this time around?" Twilight Sparkle -better not- EG2.png|"Better not." Twilight's_friends_exchange_glances_EG2.png|"It could make things pretty confusing if Canterlot High all of a sudden had two of all of you." Twilight's_friends_nod_in_agreement_EG2.png|Makes sense, preventing paradoxes and whatnot. Spike_--I_still_get_to_go,_right---_EG2.png|"But I still get to go, right? Spike_--there_isn't_another_one_of_me--_EG2.png|"There isn't another one of me at Canterlot High. And you never know if you might need your trusty assistant." Twilight allows Spike to accompany her EG2.png|"Mm-hmm." Spike_excited_--yes!--_EG2.png|"Yes!" Twilight and her pony friends group hug EG2.png|Happy trails! Pinkie_Pie_still_hugging_Twilight_EG2.png The Mane 6 Lineup EG2.png|"Squee!" Twilight_and_Spike_ready_to_go_EG2.png|"On your mark…" Twilight_and_Spike_expressions_of_confidence_EG2.png|"Get set…" Twilight_and_Spike_run_through_modified_Crystal_Mirror_EG2.png|There they go again. Twilight_leaps_through_the_mirror_EG2.png Through the mirror again Rarity_painting_Fluttershy's_nails_EG2.png Wide shot of Rarity painting Fluttershy's fingernails EG2.png|Trying to pass the time. Sunset waiting by the statue EG2.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_playing_cards_EG2.png Applejack_poker_face_EG2.png|Can't read my, can't read my, no, you can't read-a my poker face. Applejack's_royal_flush_EG2.png|Read 'em and weep. Pinkie's_poker_face_EG2.png|Hmmm... Pinkie's_four_jokers_EG2.png|No, you read 'em and laugh! Pinkie_proud_and_AJ_bewildered_EG2.png|Go fish! We're playing Gin Rummy! Sunset and Rainbow waiting EG2.png|Tick...tock...tick...tock... Rainbow sighing EG2.png Rainbow Dash -she's not coming- EG2.png|"I'm starting to think she's not coming." The portal opening EG2.png Twilight and Spike shoot out of the portal EG2.png|Looks like we got the gang back together! Sunset and friends see Twilight appear EG2.png|"TWILIGHT!" Twilight_hit_her_head_EG2.png|Not exactly as smooth a landing as the last time. Twilight returns to Canterlot High EG2.png|"I'm back." Sunset_offers_her_hand_to_Twilight_EG2.png|Here, let me help you. Twilight unsure of Sunset's offer EG2.png|I don't know. You're not gonna give me yet another evil monologue, are you? Twilight still reluctant EG2.png Twilight accepts Sunset's hand EG2.png|Oh, all right. Twilight standing up EG2.png Main five group hug around Twilight EG2.png|Group hug is best hug. Mane_six_group_hug_closeup_EG2.png Twilight_--bad_news_about_those_new_girls--_EG2.png|"And I've got some bad news about those new girls." The_others_are_worried_EG2.png Catching up Sweet_Shoppe_exterior_view_EG2.png Twilight's_circle_of_Canterlot_High_friends_EG2.png|"Oh, I do hate that you had to return at a time of crisis." Twilight_and_Rarity_--so_much_catching_up_to_do--_EG2.png|"There's so much catching up to do!" Applejack_mentions_a_--blue-haired_guitar_player--_EG2.png|"For starters, a certain blue-haired guitar player was just askin' about you." Twilight_blushing_when_Flash_Sentry_is_mentioned_EG2.png|"Flash Sentry was asking about me?!" Twilight_Sparkle_embarrassed_around_her_friends_EG2.png|"Ahem. Isn't that nice?" Rarity_asks_about_Equestrian_gossip_EG2.png|"Perhaps you would give us just the slightest bit of gossip from your world?" Spike_--she's_got_an_official_title_now--_EG2.png|"She's got an official title now." Spike_imitating_fanfare_EG2.png|"Doo-doo-doo-doo!" Spike_shouting_--the_Princess_of_Friendship!--_EG2.png|"The Princess of Friendship!" Sunset_--that's_really_impressive--_EG2.png|"Wow, that's really impressive." Sunset_--you_really_were_Princess_Celestia's_prized_pupil--_EG2.png|"Guess you really were Princess Celestia's prized pupil." Spike_--she's_even_got_her_own_castle--_EG2.png|"She's even got her own castle." Rarity_panics_at_Twilight_EG2.png|"A castle?! You have your own castle?!" Rarity_embarrassed_by_her_spill_EG2.png|"Eh..ahem..." Rarity_cleans_Twilight's_blouse_EG2.png|"Ooh, lovely." Twilight asks --what's new here--- EG2.png|"What's new here?" Twilight_--besides_your_school_becoming--_EG2.png|"I mean, besides your school becoming the target of dangerous magical creatures from Equestria?" Fluttershy_looking_toward_Applejack_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_toward_Fluttershy_EG2.png|"Yeah, so, that isn't exactly the only strange thing that's happened since you left." DJ_Pon-3_crosses_in_the_background_EG2.png| Shorts reference #1. Rainbow_Dash_using_her_phone_EG2.png Guitar_Centered_video_on_Rainbow_Dash's_phone_EG2.png| Shorts reference #2. Twilight_surprised_by_Rainbow_Dash's_video_EG2.png|Whoa. I'd sell my wings to get one of these visual communicators back in Equestria. Rainbow_Dash_--it_happens_to_all_of_us_when_we_play--_EG2.png|Pretty sweet, huh? It happens to all of us when we play." Twilight_assesses_the_situation_EG2.png|"Hmm. My crown was returned to Equestria, but some of its magic must have remained here at Canterlot High." Twilight_--we_can_use_that_magic_on_the_sirens--_EG2.png|"Now that we're all back together, we can use that magic on the sirens." Twilight_calls_Sunset_a_--horrifyingly_awful_winged_monster--_EG2.png|"Just like when we were able to use it on Sunset Shimmer when she turned into that horrifyingly awful winged monster!" Twilight_Sparkle_--no_offense--_EG2.png|"No offense." Sunset_Shimmer's_third_--none_taken--_EG2.png|"None taken." Sunset_Shimmer_--I'm_used_to_it--_EG2.png|"Heh. I'm used to it." Rainbow_Dash_--they'll_never_even_know_what_hit_'em--_EG2.png|"They'll never even know what hit 'em!" Rainbow_Dash_flying_kick_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_throws_her_hands_out_EG2.png|HADOUKEN! Applejack_catches_Rainbow_Dash's_punch_EG2.png Applejack_--we've_got_nothing_to_worry_about--_EG2.png|"We've got nothin' to worry about now that Twilight's back." Fluttershy_--I_could_find_something_to_worry_about--_EG2.png|"Oh, I'm pretty sure I'' could find something to worry about." Fluttershy hugging puppy Spike in the cafeteria EG2.png|"But it won't be the sirens." Twilight_--the_sooner_we_do_this,_the_better--_EG2.png|"The sooner we do this, the better." Twilight_asks_about_the_Dazzlings'_whereabouts_EG2.png|"Any idea where the Dazzlings might be?" Pinkie_Pie_madly_waving_her_hand_EG2.png|Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know! Just gimme a sec. Pinkie_Pie_quickly_drinking_her_milkshake_EG2.png|How can Pinkie swallow that without getting an ice cream headache? Pinkie Pie with a soda cup EG2.png|I drink your milkshake. Pinkie_Pie_--that_would_include_the_Dazzlings--_EG2.png|"There's a big party tonight for all the bands who signed up to be in the showcase! That would include the Dazzlings." Pinkie_Pie_with_frosting_on_her_cheek_EG2.png Twilight's_friends_have_a_plan_EG2.png Twilight_cleaning_Pinkie's_cheek_EG2.png|"Looks like we've got a party to crash!" Twilight_and_Pinkie_smile_at_each_other_EG2.png|"Squee!" Friendship is magic? Bands congregate in the gymnasium EG2.png|Hey look, Sweetie Drops is actually eating candy. Techie_students_looking_bitter_EG2.png|The techies refuse to shmooze. Trixie_turns_her_back_to_the_techies_EG2.png|Trixie and the Illusions also refuse to shmooze. Cutie Mark Crusaders in the gymnasium EG2.png|The Crusaders ain't talkin' either. Lyra walks past the Crusaders EG2.png|Looks as if Lyra finally got her wish. Rainbooms_stand_by_the_snack_table_EG2.png Snapshots stare down Snails EG2.png Flash_Sentry_arguing_with_Snips_EG2.png|You want a piece of me? Flash_--I'm_gonna_get_more_punch_EG2.png|"I'm gonna get more punch! Flash_slams_into_Twilight_EG2.png|And boom goes the dynamite. (You know, if you first see this picture it looks like he kisses her!) Flash_catches_Twilight_by_the_waist_EG2.png Flash_surprised_by_Twilight's_return_EG2.png|"Twilight?" Twilight_speaking_awkwardly_toward_Flash_EG2.png| "Eh. Bumped. Into. Always. Doing." Flash_--you_came_back_for_the_big_competition--_EG2.png|"What are you doing here? You came back for the big competition, right?" Twilight_and_Flash_--something_like_that--_EG2.png|"Something like that." Flash_Sentry_--no_one_here_wants_this--_EG2.png|"Huh. Not that there's gonna be any ''real competition. No one here wants this as bad as my band does!" Dazzlings appear behind Flash EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_sees_the_Dazzlings_appear_EG2.png Dazzlings enter the gymnasium EG2.png Rainbow_picks_chocolate_chip_off_of_Pinkie's_cookie_EG2.png|Hey! I was eating that! Rainbow_throws_chocolate_chip_at_Twilight_EG2.png Chocolate_chip_lands_in_Twilight's_hair_EG2.png Twilight_glancing_behind_her_EG2.png|Twilight, stop talking to Lover Boy and look over here! Rainbow_Dash_looking_clueless_EG2.png|Kiss later, we got trouble! Twilight_looks_over_at_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png|Kiss later, we got trouble! Dazzlings inside the gymnasium EG2.png Twilight_--could_you_excuse_me--_EG2.png|"Could you excuse me for just a minute?" Rainbooms_walk_over_to_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png Pinkie_Pie's_hands_are_full_EG2.png|Oh, darn it, I only have two of these things. Pinkie_stuffs_cookies_in_her_hair_EG2.png|Oh, wait. I forgot. I'm a cartoon! I can just hide these in my hair! Dazzlings watch the arguing students EG2.png Trixie_and_Flash_Sentry_arguing_EG2.png Various_arguing_CHS_students_EG2.png Eco-kids_argue_with_the_Diamond_Dogs_EG2.png|Spot be like nyah-nyah! Lyra and Sweetie Drops argue with Octavia EG2.png|Enjoying the show, Derpy? Adagio feigning concern EG2.png|"Oh, no! No one's mingling!" Adagio -some kind of underlying tension- EG2.png|"It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!" Sonata -used too much grape juice- EG2.png|"It's the fruit punch, isn't it? I knew I used too much grape juice," she asked while holding a jug of apple juice. Adagio -it's not the fruit punch, it's us- EG2.png|"It's not the fruit punch. It's us." Aria_Blaze_-the_punch_is_awful_too-_EG2.png|"But the punch is awful, too." Sonata_--what_do_you_know_about_good_fruit_punch---_EG2.png|"What do you know about good fruit punch?" Aria_smacks_Sonata's_hand_away_EG2.png|"More than you." Sonata_smacks_Aria's_face_EG2.png|"Do not." Aria smacks Sonata's hair EG2.png|"Do too." Adagio -just the kickoff party, girls- EG2.png|"This is just the kickoff party, girls." The Dazzlings looking sinister EG2.png The Dazzlings hears Twilight EG2.png|"There isn't going to be a battle of the bands!" The Dazzlings looking surprised EG2.png Rainbooms_stand_up_to_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png|"We're gonna make sure of that!" Sunset_looking_confidently_at_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png|Ya darn right! Twilight_holding_Rainbow_Dash's_hand_EG2.png|"Alright, girls, let's do this!" Twilight_takes_Applejack's_hand_EG2.png Applejack_takes_Fluttershy's_hand_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_takes_Rarity's_hand_EG2.png Twilight_super_confident_EG2.png Twilight shouting -friendship is magic!- EG2.png|"Friendship! Is! Magic!" The Dazzlings confused EG2.png|...Or not. Sunset_confused_EG2.png Sunset_embarrassed_for_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png|This is beyond awkward. Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbow_Dash's_eye_pops_open_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_--weren't_there_rainbows_and_lasers--_EG2.png|"Uh, weren't there rainbows and lasers last time?" Twilight_Sparkle_--I_don't_understand--_EG2.png|"I don't understand." Twilight_--We're_all_together_again--_EG2.png|"We're all together again. Twilight_--Why_isn't_this_working---_EG2.png|"Why isn't this working?" Octavia, Photo Finish, and Dazzlings stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png|Well...? Dazzlings and Crusaders stare at the Rainbooms EG2.png|We're waiting... Spike_whispering_to_Twilight_EG2.png|"You, uh... really need to go ahead and do that whole 'magic of friendship' thing now." Twilight_and_Spike_--that's_what_happened_before--_EG2.png|"I'm trying, Spike. I thought the six of us standing together against the sirens would bring out the magic we needed to defeat them. That's what happened before." Adagio -talk about throwing down the gauntlet- EG2.png|"Talk about throwing down the gauntlet." Adagio calls the Rainbooms -a little cocky- EG2.png| "This group is obviously serious about winning! A little cocky though, aren't they?" Adagio Dazzle -all locked up- EG2.png|"Claiming there won't really be a battle. Seems they think they already got this thing all locked up." Trixie -not if the Great and Powerful Trixie- EG2.png|"Not if the Great and Powerful Trrrrrixie has anything to do with it!" Flash_Sentry_--whatever,_Trixie--_EG2.png|"Whatever, Trixie! We're the best band at CHS!" Apple_Bloom_--the_Crusaders_are_gonna_win!--_EG2.png|"No, the Crusaders are gonna win!" Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png|There goes that "Taco Tuesday smoke" again as the commentary calls it. Dazzlings absorbing students' negativity EG2.png Adagio looks at the Rainbooms curiously EG2.png Rainbooms_looking_uncomfortable_EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -it found us- EG2.png|"I think we may have found what we're looking for. Or rather, it found us." Adagio and Aria looking at Sonata EG2.png Sonata shrugging EG2.png|Whut? Adagio shouting -magic!- EG2.png|"Magic!!" CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png|"Everyone else has fallen under our spell..." Rainbooms_retreat_from_the_gym_EG2.png|"But not these girls." Twilight_looks_behind_her_one_last_time_EG2.png|"These girls are special." Dazzlings grinning at the Rainbooms EG2.png|There are...no strings on us. The Rainbooms' newest member Main_seven_on_the_steps_of_CHS_entrance_EG2.png Twilight_--it_doesn't_make_any_sense--_EG2.png|"It doesn't make any sense." Twilight_pacing_EG2.png|"I should have been able to create the spark that would help us break their spell." Twilight_--That's_how_it_worked_before--_EG2.png|"That's how it worked before." Sunset_talking_about_the_crown_EG2.png|"But to defeat me, you drew magic from the crown I was wearing." Sunset_--The_sirens'_magic_comes_from_their_music--_EG2.png|" The sirens' magic comes from their music." Sunset_--maybe_you_have_to_use_the_same--_EG2.png|"So maybe you have to use the same kind of magic to defeat them." Twilight_chewing_her_finger_EG2.png Twilight_reacts_to_what_Sunset_said_EG2.png Sunset_--Or_maybe_not--_EG2.png|"Or... maybe not." Twilight_--I_think_you're_onto_something--_EG2.png|"No. I think you're onto something." Sunset_--Really---_EG2.png|"Really?" Twilight_--It's_when_you_play_music--_EG2.png|"It's when you play music that you transform now, right?" Applejack_--The_whole_shebang--_EG2.png|"Yup. Ears, tails, the whole shebang." Twilight_suggests_a_musical_counter-spell_EG2.png|"So maybe the way to use that magic to defeat the sirens is by playing a musical counter-spell!" Fluttershy_--You_mean_like_a_song---_EG2.png|"You mean like a song?" Twilight_--Uh-huh--_EG2.png|"Uh-huh." Twilight_holding_her_hands_like_hooves_EG2.png|Twilight still doesn't know how to use her fingers. Rest_of_the_cast_thinking_EG2.png Rarity_realization_EG2.png|"The band competition!" Rarity_--the_next_time_we_can_be_certain--_EG2.png|"That's the next time we can be certain everyone will be in the same place at the same time." Applejack_--The_Rainbooms_are_the_band_to_beat--_EG2.png|"Guess the Rainbooms are the band to beat." Rarity_--And_I_believe_you,_Twilight--_EG2.png|"And I believe you, Twilight..." Rarity_inducting_Twilight_into_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png|"...just became the Rainbooms' newest member." Twilight_be_like_whut-_EG2.png Sunset_discouraged_that_she_wasn't_asked_EG2.png|"They chose Twilight and not me?" Sunset_sad_EG2.png|Sunset feels left out. Rainbooms_gather_around_Twilight_EG2.png Pinkie_--So_what_do_you_wanna_play---_EG2.png|"So what do you wanna play?" Pinkie_offering_the_triangle_EG2.png|"Triangle?" Pinkie_playing_the_sousaphone_EG2.png|"Sousaphone?" Pinkie_offering_the_theremin_EG2.png|"Theremin?" Pinkie playing the theremin EG2.png|''Nobody knows the trouble I've seen..'' Pinkie_--Soooo_magical--_EG2.png|"Soooo magical...." Twilight_wiggling_her_fingers_EG2.png|"I might take a little too long to learn how to play something with these." Twilight_Sparkle_--I'll_just_sing--_EG2.png|"I'll just sing." Rainbow_Dash_--as_in_lead_singer--_EG2.png|"Like as in lead singer?" Rainbow_Dash_--this_being_my_band_and_all--_EG2.png|"Cuz that's usually my gig. This being my band and all." Applejack_--It's_our_band--_EG2.png|"It's our band." Applejack_--of_course_as_lead_singer--_EG2.png|"And of course as lead singer." Applejack_--she's_the_one_with_the_magical_know-how--_EG2.png|"She's the one with the magical know-how to help us pull this thing off." Rainbow_Dash_--that's_cool--_EG2.png|"Okay, yeah, that's cool." Rainbow_Dash_--I'll_just_use_this_as_a_chance--_EG2.png|"I'll just use this as a chance to hone..." Rainbow_Dash_playing_air_guitar_EG2.png|"my already insanely good lead guitar skills." Rainbow_Dash_duckface_EG2.png Twilight_adorkable_smile_EG2.png Twilight_--It's_only_temporary--_EG2.png|"It's only temporary." Sunset,_Fluttershy,_Pinkie_and_Applejack_listening_to_Twilight_EG2.png|"And we don't have to win the Battle of the Bands." Rarity,_Sunset,_Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_listening_to_Twilight_EG2.png|"We just have to perform during the first round of the competition." Rainbow_--Let's_get_to_learning_that_counter-spell--_EG2.png|"Let's get to learning that musical counter-spell!" Twilight_Sparkle_--I_don't_know_any--_EG2.png|"Well, that's just it. I don't know any." Rest_of_the_main_cast_--awwwww...--_EG2.png|"Awww...." Twilight_Sparkle_--I_could_figure_out--_EG2.png|"But I'm sure I could figure out how to write one." Spike_patting_Twilight's_boot_EG2.png|"Totally! Twilight can write a spell like it's no''body's business." Spike_crossing_his_arms_EG2.png|"That's pretty much how she got to become a princess in Equestria." (He's right, she turned into alicorn in episode 65.) Twilight --Technically I helped finish a spell-- EG2.png|"Technically, I helped ''finish a spell." Twilight_--a_little_more_to_it--_EG2.png|"And there was a little more to it than that, Spike." Spike_--Yeah,_whatever--_EG2.png|"Yeah, whatever." Twilight_Sparkle_--I've_got_this--_EG2.png|"I've got this." Twilight_picking_up_Spike_EG2.png|"C'mon." Applejack_--Where're_you_goin'---_EG2.png|"Where're you goin'?" Twilight_--Spike_and_I_spent_the_night_in_the_library--_EG2.png|"Well, last time we were here, Spike and I spent the night in the library." Pinkie_Pie_--Are_you_crazy---_EG2.png|"Are you crazy?!" Pinkie_Pie_--We're_besties_now--_EG2.png|"We're besties now!" Pinkie_Pie_--Slumber_party_at_my_house!!!--_EG2.png|"Slumber party at my house!!!" Slumber party Slumber_party_at_Pinkie's_EG2.png Pinkie_about_to_update_her_Facebook_status_EG2.png|"Status update..." Pinkie_changing_her_status_to_--Okie-dokie-lokie--_EG2.png|"Okie-dokie-loki!" Fluttershy,_Rarity,_and_Sunset_take_a_selfie_EG2.png|Lemme take another selfie. Fluttershy,_Rarity,_Sunset,_and_Spike_photo_EG2.png|Spike photobomb! Rarity_be_like_what_the_heck-!_EG2.png|Ah, I just love perfect-- Wait? What the?! Rarity_glaring_at_Spike_EG2.png|Spike, you ruined our selfie! Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png|Who? Me? Rainbow_Dash_and_Applejack_playing_a_video_game_EG2.png Applejack_clearly_beating_Rainbow_EG2.png|Applejack wins the "Best Face" award. Rainbow_Dash_about_to_lose_EG2.png|No way that's gonna happen, dude! Rainbow_tries_harder_to_beat_AJ_EG2.png|I... hate... losing! The_Mane-iac_on_the_cover_of_the_game_EG2.png|Mane-iac's brief cameo in the game cover. Rainbow Dash slams on the console EG2.png|Sore loser much? The_game_has_been_disconnected_EG2.png|Robotic voice: "Warning! Warning! Warning! Game and console are offline!" Applejack_--Hey!--_EG2.png|"Hey!" Applejack_--I_was_about_to_beat_you!--_EG2.png|"I was about to beat you!" Rainbow_Dash_spinning_her_controller_EG2.png|"I doubt it." Rainbow_Dash_--how_is_that_counter_spell--_EG2.png|" So, Twilight, how is that counter-spell coming?" Twilight_flipping_through_the_pages_EG2.png|"Huh? Oh, uh, good, great." Twilight_--Thanks_for_letting_me_use_your_notebook--_EG2.png|"Thanks for letting me use your notebook..." Twilight_compliments_Fluttershy_on_her_song_EG2.png|"...Fluttershy. I really like the song you wrote for the Rainbooms." Hey, look! It's a Gummy plush! Fluttershy_hugging_a_Gummy_plushie_EG2.png|"Thanks." Fluttershy_sighs_EG2.png|sadly "Hopefully, one day, we'll get a chance to play it." Rainbow_taunting_Applejack_EG2.png|laughing Applejack: "Hey!" Rarity_sits_next_to_Twilight_EG2.png|"Twilight..." Twilight_smiling_sheepishly_at_Rarity_EG2.png|"...I think I speak for all of us when I say..." Rarity_--we_don't_know_what_we_would_have_done--_EG2.png|"...I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't come back to..." Rarity --if you hadn't come back-- EG2.png|"...help us." The_others_agreeing_with_Rarity_EG2.png|"Uh-huh!" Twilight_and_Rarity_hear_the_doorbell_EG2.png|doorbell ringing here Pinkie_Pie_--Pizza's_here!--_EG2.png|"Pizza's here!" And_there_they_go_EG2.png|Wow, those girls must really love pizza! Twilight_alone_in_Pinkie's_bedroom_EG2.png Twilight_contemplating_EG2.png Twilight_looking_at_what_she_wrote_EG2.png Twilight's_--counter_spell--_EG2.png Twilight's_head_--defeating--_stick_figure_Adagio_EG2.png|Sorry, Twilight, but I don't think giving yourself lightning breath is gonna work here. Twilight_sighing_in_Pinkie's_bedroom_EG2.png|(insert sad sigh here) Pinkie_with_slice_of_pizza_in_her_mouth_EG2.png|"Don't you want any pizza? Pinkie_leaves_for_the_pizza_party_EG2.png Twilight_smiling_in_Pinkie's_bedroom_EG2.png Twilight_unconfident_about_what_she_wrote_EG2.png Pinkie's_dresser_full_of_leftover_junk_food_EG2.png|Pinkie is clearly not a neat freak. Twilight_puts_Fluttershy's_notebook_in_the_drawer_EG2.png Twilight_closing_the_drawer_EG2.png Midnight snack Moonlight_window_at_Pinkie's_EG2.png|snoring Twilight_wakes_in_the_middle_of_the_night_EG2.png|Can't sleep. Twilight_sneaks_around_her_sleeping_friends_EG2.png|''"I'm a ninja, I'm a pajama ninja..."'' Twilight nearly trips over EG2.png|Still not used to walking on two legs, eh, Twily? Twilight_grabs_her_notebook_EG2.png Twilight_writing_lyrics_in_the_kitchen_EG2.png Twilight_writing_with_pen_in_her_mouth_EG2.png|I can get better hoofwriting if I write this way. Twilight_--that's_not_gonna_work--_EG2.png|"No! That's not gonna work." Twilight_rubbing_her_eyes_EG2.png|Sunset: "Hey, Twilight." Twilight_scared_EG2.png|Busted! Sunset_standing_in_the_kitchen_doorway_EG2.png|"You're up late." Twilight_looking_at_the_notebook_EG2.png|Poor Twilight doesn't want to disappoint her former enemy and newest friend. Twilight_quickly_hides_her_notes_EG2.png|"Just looking over the counter-spell." Twilight_--it_has_to_be_perfect--_EG2.png|"We only get one shot at this. It has to be perfect." Sunset_--we_really_are_lucky_you're_here--_EG2.png|"We really are lucky you're here." Twilight_--what_everyone_keeps_telling_me--_EG2.png|"That's what everyone keeps telling me." Sunset_--who_could_possibly_need_this_much--_EG2.png|"Who could possibly need this much..." Dozens_of_cans_of_whipped_cream_EG2.png|"...whipped cream?" Pinkie Pie! Who else? Sunset_looking_at_the_whipped_cream_again_EG2.png|"Must be nice to have everyone always..." Twilight_distressed_by_Sunset's_words_EG2.png|"...looking to you for answers to their problems..." Sunset_distressed_by_her_own_words_EG2.png|"...instead of waiting for you to cause a problem." Twilight's_beautiful_art_EG2.png|"Just because everyone expects something from you..." Twilight_--doesn't_mean_it's_guaranteed_to_happen--_EG2.png|"...doesn't mean it's guaranteed to happen." Sunset_--doesn't_stop_them_from_expecting_it--_EG2.png|"But that doesn't stop them from expecting it." Twilight_--the_last_thing_you_want_to_do_is--_EG2.png|"Which only makes things harder because the last thing you want to do is..." Twilight and Sunset --let everybody down-- EG2.png|Both girls: "...let everybody down." Twilight_and_Sunset_look_at_each_other_EG2.png|Kindred spirits. Twilight_giving_a_sympathetic_grin_EG2.png Sunset_giving_a_sympathetic_grin_EG2.png Sunset_notices_Maud_EG2.png|A wild Maud appears. Sunset_Shimmer_surprised_by_Maud_EG2.png|WAAAAH! Maud_--Boulder_was_hungry--_EG2.png|"Boulder was hungry." Maud feeding crackers to Boulder EG2.png|Just feedin' my pet rock. Twilight_and_Sunset_creeped_out_by_Maud_EG2.png|Whoa....okay, THAT was creepy. Maud_walks_off_with_Boulder_EG2.png|Sleep tight, friends of my little sister. Sunset_Shimmer_--she's_related_to_Pinkie_Pie--_EG2.png|"I still can't get over the fact that she's related to Pinkie Pie." Twilight_Sparkle_--you_and_me_both--_EG2.png|"You and me both." Twilight_and_Sunset_amused_in_the_night_EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_yawning_EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_--good_luck_with_the_counter-spell--_EG2.png|"I better get some sleep. Good luck with the counter-spell. Not that you'll need it." Twilight_very_unsure_of_herself_EG2.png|"This must be nothing compared with the stuff you're expected to deal with as a princess in Equestria." Twilight_calls_out_Sunset's_name_EG2.png|"Sunset Shimmer?" Sunset_stops_in_the_doorway_EG2.png Twilight_can't_find_the_words_EG2.png|"I... forgive... you... for what... happened between... us in the... first movie and... I want you to be... my... friend". Twilight_--never_mind,_it's_not_important--_EG2.png|"Never mind. It's not important." Sunset_awkwardly_grinning_at_Twilight_EG2.png|''"Sweet dreams, BFF."'' Sunset_walks_out_of_the_kitchen_EG2.png Twilight_pounds_on_the_kitchen_counter_EG2.png|"No." Twilight_determined_to_complete_the_spell_EG2.png|"I have to be able to do this. I have to." Rehearsal at Sweet Apple Acres/Bad Counter Spell Twilight_Sparkle_--Hey,_hey,_listen--_EG2.png|"Hey, hey, listen" Twilight_cringing_from_the_feedback_EG2.png|"We've got a message for you" Rainbooms_rehearsing_in_Applejack's_garage_EG2.png|"We're not all alike" Spike and Sunset cringing EG2.png|"But our friendship is true" Feedback_knocks_Spike_off_the_amp_EG2.png|"Yeah, we're really different" Sunset_lowering_the_volume_EG2.png|"But we still get along" Sunset covering her ears EG2.png|Oh, that sound could wake the dead! Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_listening_to_Twilight's_poor_singing_EG2.png Rainbow_shaking_her_head_at_Fluttershy_EG2.png Rainbow_waving_her_hand_at_Fluttershy_EG2.png Applejack_and_Rarity_squinting_EG2.png|Cringeworthy? We believe so. Applejack_and_Rarity_wondering_why_they_aren't_transforming_EG2.png|No pony ears? Pinkie_Pie_bored_EG2.png|Why should I keep drumming to this poorly written song? Rarity_gesturing_for_Pinkie_to_keep_playing_EG2.png|You'll keep playing or you won't get any cupcakes! Pinkie_drumming_reluctantly_EG2.png|Fine, but only because cupcakes were promised. Granny_Smith_using_two_apple_cores_as_earplugs_EG2.png|Granny Smith may be going deaf, but at least now she'd rather be completely deaf. View_of_Applejack's_garage_EG2.png Twilight --The power of our song-- EG2.png|"The power of our song" Rainbow's_pony_ears_starting_to_appear_EG2.png|"Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands" Twilight_--with_the_magic_of_friendship--_EG2.png|"With the magic of friendship" Pinkie_cringing_while_drumming_EG2.png Applejack_playing_the_bass_with_one_eye_open_EG2.png Rarity_playing_keytar_with_a_worried_look_EG2.png Fluttershy_playing_tambourine_with_a_worried_look_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_guitar_outro_EG2.png Rainbow's_pony_ears_still_trying_to_appear_EG2.png Bad_Counter_Spell_ends_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_excited_about_her_pony_ears_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash's_pony_ears_disappear_EG2.png|Dern it. Spike_--That_sounded_way_better...--_EG2.png|"Uh, that sounded way better than the last...five times you've played it. Heh heh." Big Mac -Nnope- EG2.png|"Nnope." Spike_whimpering_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_--what's_going_wrong_with_this_counter-spell--_EG2.png|"I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell." Applejack_criticizes_Rainbow's_--five-minute_guitar_solo--_EG2.png|"You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo?" Rainbow_Dash_--I_have_to_pick_up_the_slack_somehow--_EG2.png|"I have to pick up the slack some''how! Are you guys even trying?!" Fluttershy_chimes_in_--I'm_trying--_EG2.png|"I'm trying." Twilight_nervous_--it'll_be_fine--_EG2.png|"It's fine. It'll be fine." Twilight_unhinged_--one_more_time_from_the_top!--_EG2.png|"One more time from the top!" Twilight's_friends_stare_at_her_EG2.png Rarity_proposes_a_short_break_EG2.png|"Or, perhaps we could take a short break..." Rarity_pulls_out_a_wardrobe_rack_EG2.png|"...try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together? I'm particularly fond of this one." Rarity_in_fancy_band_outfit_EG2.png|What is this, Sgt. Rarity's Lovely Diamonds Club Band? Rarity_models_her_fancy_band_outfit_EG2.png|"Eh, of course we could always go with something a bit more modern." Applejack saying something EG2.png|"We're tryin' to save our school here." Applejack_--enough_with_the_costumes!--_EG2.png|"Enough with the costumes!" Rarity wearing a Daft Punk outfit EG2.png|Don't be daft, darling! Pinkie_Pie_not_having_fun_EG2.png|"She just wants to make things fun! Isn't that what being in a band supposed to be?" Pinkie_Pie_plays_a_rimshot_EG2.png|Not sure that line even deserved a "ba-dum-tss", Pinkie. Sunset_Shimmer_--you_don't_have_time_for_any_of_this--_EG2.png|"You don't have ''time for any of this! You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes!" Main_6_collective_gasp_EG2.png Pinkie_grabs_Twilight's_mic_stand_EG2.png|"What? But it's not ready!" Sunset_in_a_hurry_behind_Twilight_EG2.png|"If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work..." Twilight_--we_don't_get_a_chance_to_play_it_again!--_EG2.png|"the sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again!" Sunset_and_Rainbooms_screech_to_a_halt_EG2.png Sunset_and_Rainbooms_distressed_EG2.png Applejack_--buy_ourselves_some_time--_EG2.png|"Then we'll have to buy ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it!" Rarity_--how_do_you_propose_we_do_that---_EG2.png|"But how do you propose we do that?" Rainbow_--we_compete_in_the_Battle_of_the_Bands_for_real--_EG2.png|"We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals!" Rainbow_Dash_--we_unleash_the_counter-spell_then--_EG2.png|"We unleash the counter-spell then." Twilight_worried_about_the_counter-spell_EG2.png| "You'll have figured it out by finals, right?" Spike_has_total_confidence_in_Twilight_EG2.png|"Of course she will. Twilight Sparkle's never met a problem she couldn't solve. Right, Twilight?" Twilight_less_than_confident_--right...--_EG2.png|"Right..." Rainbow_Dash_--Let's_go_win_us_a_Battle_of_the_Bands--_EG2.png|"Let's go win us a Battle of the Bands". Twilight_waving_goodbye_EG2.png Twilight_with_a_nervous_look_on_her_face_EG2.png Twilight_smiles_nervously_at_Spike_EG2.png|Everything's going to be just fine! (I think) Battle of the Bands: Round 1 Celestia announces the start of the Mane Event EG2.png|If you look to the left of the screen, you can see Bulk Biceps. Celestia_addresses_the_competing_bands_EG2.png|"Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school!" Students_in_the_crowd_cheering_EG2.png Students_in_the_crowd_cheering_2_EG2.png Students in the crowd cheering 3 EG2.png Celestia_gestures_toward_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png|"We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting!" The Dazzlings in the CHS student crowd EG2.png|Aria Blaze laughs at your pathetic concepts of "good posture". The Dazzlings accept the crowd's praise EG2.png|This would be adorable if they weren't evil monsters plotting world domination. (Actually, it is still kind of adorable.) Luna_--this_is_now_a_competition--_EG2.png|"But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be?" Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png|DJ Pon-3's still wearing her headphones. Foreshadowing, perhaps? Derpy_argues_with_eco-kids_EG2.png Octavia Melody argues with Scootaloo EG2.png|Scoots vs. Octy. Unnamed_techie_boy_argues_with_unnamed_girl_EG2.png Dazzlings Smiling at the Negativity EG2.png Dazzlings absorbing more negativity EG2.png|The Dazzlings drink in the conflict around them - literally. Adagio Dazzle -you feel that, girls-- EG2.png|"You feel that, girls? Our true power is being restored." Dazzlings laughing evilly EG2.png The_Rainbooms_enter_the_gymnasium_EG2.png Dazzlings laughing EG2.png Adagio motions for Aria and Sonata to silence EG2.png The_Rainbooms_worried_about_the_other_students_EG2.png|"And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here." The_Rainbooms_worried_about_the_other_students_2_EG2.png Aria_talking_about_the_--Rainblossoms--_EG2.png|"But the Rainblossoms, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell." Aria -how exactly are we supposed to get to their magic-- EG2.png| "How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic?" Adagio -just as capable of falling apart- EG2.png|"The Rainbooms are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else." Adagio -they just need a little...- EG2.png|"They just need a little..." Adagio -push in the wrong direction- EG2.png|"push in the wrong direction." The_Rainbooms_surrounded_by_arguing_students_EG2.png|"I have a feeling everyone here..." Adagio -lining up to give them a shove- EG2.png|"is going to be lining up to give them a shove." Snips_and_Snails_on_the_showcase_stage_EG2.png|Okay, first act...Snipsy Snap and Snailsquirm will be performing a hip-hop duet. Celestia_and_Luna_unimpressed_by_Snips_and_Snails_EG2.png|This might not end well. These two make pretty bad jokes...so why bother performing a rap that's even worse? Snips_and_Snails_rapping_on_stage_EG2.png|"Aw, yeah! Snips and Snails indahouse, yo!" Snips_--they_call_me_MC_Snips--_EG2.png|"They call me MC Snips and that ain't no lie!" Snips_rapping_in_the_Battle_of_the_Bands_EG2.png|"My favorite food is like pumpkin pie!" Snails --I'm DJ Snazzy Snails-- EG2.png|"I'm DJ Snazzy Snails, I like whales!" Snails_rapping_in_the_Battle_of_the_Bands_EG2.png|"When I go to the beach, I always bring my pail!" Pinkie_Pie_dancing_to_Snips_and_Snails'_beat_EG2.png|Naturally, the cloudcuckoolander is the only one enjoying this. Snips_--my_favorite_color_is_orange--_EG2.png|"Everybody knows my favorite color is orange" MC_Snips_pointing_toward_the_crowd_EG2.png|"My rhymes are so fly, you better..." Snips_can't_think_of_a_rhyme_with_orange_EG2.png|Uh...borange? Corange? Dorange? Are those even words? DJ Snazzy Snails backs Snips up EG2.png|"Than an orange, yo!" MC_Snips_recovers_EG2.png|"Yeah!" MC_Snips_--represent!--_EG2.png|"Represent!" Celestia_and_Luna_still_unimpressed_EG2.png|"Are they done yet?" Flash, Trixie, and other bands unimpressed EG2.png|The competition is not impressed by Snips and Snails. Snips_and_Snails_falling_apart_on_stage_EG2.png Adagio and Aria amused and Sonata swaying EG2.png|Pinkie's not the only cloudcuckoolander enjoying this. Snips_and_Snails_finish_rapping_EG2.png|"We out!" Rappers_Snips_and_Snails_EG2.png The_Rainbooms_covering_their_ears_EG2.png|When Snips and Snails drop the mike, they really drop the mike. Principal Celestia -please do not drop the microphones- EG2.png|"Um, that was pretty good, boys, but next time, please do not drop the microphones." Snips_and_Snails_high-five_EG2.png|Blissfully oblivious to their inadequacy...yep, that's Snips and Snails alright. Snips_and_Snails_pass_by_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png|"In your face, Rainbooms!" Applejack_--one_group_who_won't_stand_in_the_way--_EG2.png|"Least we know one group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals." Rainbow_Dash_--let's_get_ready_to_rock!--_EG2.png The_Rainbooms,_Sunset_and_Spike_EG2.png|"Wait! Where's Rarity?" Rarity_arrives_in_awkward_heavy_outfit_EG2.png|"Oh! Here! I'm here!" Rarity showing her band outfit EG2.png|She looks like a shiny hippie. Rainbooms_unimpressed_by_Rarity's_outfit_EG2.png Rarity_--we_will_be_performing--_EG2.png|"We will be performing in front of an audience." Rarity's_outfit_shimmering_EG2.png|"I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph." Applejack_face-palms_at_Rarity's_outfit_EG2.png|"Guh..." Shake Your Tail! Battle of the Bands student crowd half 1 EG2.png|Look at the Cutie Mark Crusaders' costumes...they must be the Show Stoppers (like in episode 18 of F''riendship is Magic''). Battle_of_the_Bands_student_crowd_half_2_EG2.png Rainbooms_about_to_play_Shake_Your_Tail_EG2.png Twilight_instructing_her_friends_how_to_play_EG2.png|"Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through" Twilight_warning_about_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png|"but not so good we let the sirens see the magic within us." Rainbooms_listening_to_Twilight_EG2.png|"They could realize we plan to use it against them." Rainbow_Dash_winking_at_Twilight_EG2.png|"Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing off the whole ears and tails and rainbows thing." Rainbow_Dash_--20_percent_less_cool--_EG2.png|"Sooo... about 20% less cool." Pinkie_Pie_counting_off_Shake_Your_Tail_EG2.png|"One two!" Twilight_and_Fluttershy_start_singing_Shake_Your_Tail_EG2.png|(See the animated short page for the full song). Applejack_and_Rarity_start_singing_Shake_Your_Tail_EG2.png Pinkie_Pie_singing_Shake_Your_Tail_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_singing_Shake_Your_Tail_EG2.png Rainbooms_playing_Shake_Your_Tail_on_stage_EG2.png Twilight_and_Fluttershy_singing_together_EG2.png Rainbooms_having_fun_on_stage_EG2.png Rarity's_hand_playing_keytar_EG2.png Snapshots_on_the_catwalk_over_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png Snapshots about to sabotage the Rainbooms EG2.png Rarity in the spotlight EG2.png Magnet lowering down onto the stage EG2.png Rarity's outfit caught in magnets EG2.png Photo Finish controls Rarity's movement EG2-0.png Rarity_swung_around_like_a_marionette_EG2.png Applejack_looking_confused_at_Rarity's_moving_EG2.png Photo_Finish_jerks_Rarity_to_the_left_EG2.png Rarity_jerking_to_the_left_EG2.png Rarity_unwittingly_knocks_off_Applejack's_hat_EG2.png Applejack_catches_her_hat_with_her_guitar_neck_EG2.png Rainbooms'_performance_starts_to_go_downhill_EG2.png Pinkie_notices_the_Crusaders_in_the_crowd_EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png|"Boring." Pinkie_Pie_kicks_out_a_floor_tom_EG2.png Pinkie_Pie's_drum_cannon_EG2.png|Looks like human Pinkie Pie finally got her own party cannon! Confetti_rains_upon_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png Rarity_struggles_to_sing_EG2.png Rarity_bumps_into_Applejack_during_Shake_Your_Tail_EG2.png Applejack_kicks_Rarity_away_from_her_EG2.png Twilight_singing_Shake_Your_Tail_EG2.png Twilight_gets_piece_of_confetti_stuck_in_her_throat_EG2.png Twilight_choking_on_confetti_EG2.png Fluttershy_dislodges_confetti_in_Twilight's_throat_with_tambourine_EG2.png Twilight_staring_at_Flash_in_the_crowd_EG2.png Flash_Sentry_judgmental_of_Twilight's_performance_EG2.png Twilight_worried_about_Flash_Sentry_EG2.png Snips_and_Snails_on_the_catwalk_EG2.png Snips and Snails about to sabotage Rainbooms EG2.png Fluttershy in the spotlight EG2.png|Oh, no. It's episode 79 of FiM all over again. All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Fluttershy_retreats_from_under_the_spotlight_EG2.png Fluttershy_hiding_behind_Twilight_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_sees_Fluttershy_running_EG2.png Snips_and_Snails_follow_Fluttershy_with_the_spotlight_EG2.png Fluttershy_hiding_herself_beside_Applejack_EG2.png Rarity_bumps_into_Applejack_again_EG2.png Snapshots still sabotaging Rarity EG2.png Snips_and_Snails_still_sabotaging_Fluttershy_EG2.png Pinkie_Pie_drumming_on_confetti-covered_drums_EG2.png Fluttershy_trying_to_get_away_from_spotlight_EG2.png Fluttershy_ducks_behind_Pinkie's_drum_platform_EG2.png Fluttershy_hiding_from_the_spotlight_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_worried_during_Shake_Your_Tail_EG2.png Rarity_fights_against_the_magnets_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_guitar_closeup_EG2.png Applejack_annoyed_during_Shake_Your_Tail_EG2.png Rarity_fighting_against_the_magnets'_pull_EG2.png Rarity's_sleeves_tear_EG2.png Rarity_looks_at_her_torn_sleeves_in_shock_EG2.png Rarity_looking_at_her_torn_sleeves_EG2.png Rarity_starts_bawling_on_stage_EG2.png Rainbooms_slowly_falling_apart_on_stage_EG2.png Fluttershy_hitting_her_tambourine_in_hiding_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_starting_to_sweat_EG2.png Rainbooms'_Shake_Your_Tail_rocky_finish_EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Rarity_runs_backstage_crying_EG2.png|"Ruined! Absolutely ruined!" Applejack_complaining_to_Rarity_EG2.png|"Rarity, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?!" Rarity_--this_was_not_my_fault!--_EG2.png|"Wh- Oh! This was not my fault!" Rarity_--this_was_an_act_of_sabotage!--_EG2.png|"This was an act of sabotage!" Applejack_and_Rarity_arguing_EG2.png|"Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this" Applejack_complaining_about_Rarity's_outfit_EG2.png|"if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like... this!" Sunset_holding_Spike_EG2.png|Spike, I have a feeling we're not in Equestria anymore. Twilight,_Spike,_and_Sunset_concerned_EG2.png Rainbow_snaps_at_Pinkie_about_her_confetti_EG2.png|"And what was with the confetti, Pinkie Pie? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?!" Fluttershy_--it_was_pretty_distracting--_EG2.png|"It was pretty distracting." Pinkie_--running_from_a_light_the_whole_time--_EG2.png|"Ugh! Says the girl who was running from a light the whole time!" Pinkie_Pie_snaps_--a_light!--_EG2.png|"A light!" Sunset_Shimmer_--much_better_than_most_of_the_other_bands--_EG2.png|"You still sounded much better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round." Sunset_--if_you_don't_have_that_counter-spell_ready--_EG2.png|"But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready." Twilight_nervous_about_the_counter-spell_again_EG2.png|" You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you." Sunset_keeps_an_eye_on_the_competition_EG2.png|"I'll keep an eye on things around here." Derpy's band in the Battle of the Bands EG2.png|Derpy Time! 'Differing trailer shots' Rainbooms_bass_drum_EG2.png|Same as a shot in the movie, but slightly zoomed out. Tears already Mane_six_walking_down_the_hallway_EG2.png|"I don't think we should use a classroom." Twilight_bumping_into_Flash_yet_again_EG2.png Twilight_blushing_EG2.png Twilight_--We_really_need_to_stop_bumping_into_each_other--_EG2.png|"We really need to stop bumping into each other like this." Twilight_giggles_EG2.png Flash_--You_guys_hear_something---_EG2.png|"You guys hear something?" Flash's_bandmates_don't_hear_anything_EG2.png|Hear what? It's just the wind. Twilight_repeating_what_she_said_EG2.png|"I said, 'WE REALLY NEED TO STOP--'" Flash_--There_it_is_again--_EG2.png|"There it is again!" Flash_-So_annoying-_EG2.png|"So annoying." Twilight_--Why_are_you_acting_like_this---_EG2.png|"Why are you acting like this? Twilight_--I_thought_we_were_friends--_EG2.png|"I thought we were friends." Flash_taking_a_breath_EG2.png|I don't care! Flash_Sentry_--just_so_you_can_beat_me--_EG2.png|You see my face, your life is done! Flash_--I_want_this,_Twilight--_EG2.png|"I want this, Twilight" Flash_--and_you're_trying_to_take_it--_EG2.png|"...and you're trying to take it away from me." Twilight_--That's_not_why--_EG2.png|"That's not why..." Applejack_--Come_on,_Twilight--_EG2.png|"Come on, Twilight." Applejack_--We've_got_things_to_do--_EG2.png|"We've got things to do." Flash_--You_really_think_you're_gonna_help_them---_EG2.png|"You really think you're gonna help them?" Flash_--I_bet_you_have_no_idea_what_you're_doing--_EG2.png|"I bet you have no idea what you're even doing!" Twilight_in_tears_EG2.png|Poor Twilight. The_Rainbooms_walk_away_EG2.png Adagio Dazzle -tears already-- EG2.png|"Tears already? This is only the first round." Aria and Sonata laughing at Twilight EG2.png The_Dazzlings_hear_the_next_band_EG2.png CHS_public_address_system_2_EG2.png|"The next band to take the stage will be Trixie and the Illusions." Adagio Dazzle -better head back- EG2.png|"Better head back. We're supposed to go on after Trixie." Dazzlings walk down the school hallway EG2.png Adagio stops Aria and Sonata EG2.png|Halt. Look who it is, sisters. Sunset Shimmer confronts Dazzlings EG2.png|"You're never gonna get away with this." You tell those soulless swines off good and hard, Sunset! Adagio Dazzle -why- because you didn't-- EG2.png|"Why? Because you didn't?" Sunset_Shimmer_in_stark_surprise_EG2.png Adagio -we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer- EG2.png|"Oh, we know all about you, Sunset Shimmer. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High. Sunset_Shimmer_--I'm_in_a_much_better_place_now!--_EG2.png|"I've changed! I'm in a much better place now!" Aria_Blaze_plays_on_Sunset's_emotions_EG2.png|"Waiting in the wings while your "friends" have all the fun?" Sunset_Shimmer_twiddling_her_fingers_EG2.png|Anyone else getting dizzy watching these two circle Sunset? Adagio Dazzle -you girls are so tight- EG2.png|"Oh, yes, you girls are so tight. And yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band." Aria_continues_taunting_Sunset_EG2.png|"Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if she was in the group." Sonata_Dusk_--too_bad!--_EG2.png|"Too bad!" Sonata_Dusk_--So_sad--_EG2.png|"So bad!" Adagio Dazzle -If it's any consolation- EG2.png|"No one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done." Adagio bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png|"All that's left for you is despair and regret." Sonata bumps into Sunset on purpose EG2.png|"Because you're nothing. A nobody. A rebel scum." Sunset_Shimmer_insecure_EG2.png|''I... think I'm gonna cry.'' Under Our Spell/Battle montage Stage_before_the_Dazzlings'_performance_EG2.png Luna and Celestia looking over their notes EG2.png The Dazzlings waiting backstage EG2.png|"Remember, girls..." Adagio Dazzle -We want to save the good stuff- EG2.png|"...we want to save the good stuff..." The Dazzlings' pendants glowing backstage EG2.png|"for when our full power has been restored." Curtain opens on the Dazzlings EG2.png|It's showtime! Dazzlings beginning Under Our Spell EG2.png The Dazzlings second -Oh whoa oh- EG2.png|"Oh whoa oh, oh-whoa-oh" Adagio Dazzle -Now that you're- EG2.png|"Now that you're..." Adagio_Dazzle_--under_our--_EG2.png|"...under our..." Adagio Dazzle extreme closeup EG2.png|"...spell" Backstage view of the Dazzlings EG2.png|"Blindsided by the beat Clapping your hands stomping your feet" The Dazzlings striking a pose EG2.png|"You didn't know that you fell" Aria_and_Sonata_singing_backup_EG2.png|"Oh whoa oh whoa oh..." Adagio -Now you've fallen under our spell- EG2.png|"Now you've fallen under our spell" Luna_and_Celestia_spellbound_EG2.png|"Fallen under our spell" is an understatement. These ladies are practically swooning. Battle of the Bands tournament bracket EG2.png Bulk_Biceps_vs._Snips_and_Snails_EG2.png|Bulk Biceps vs. MC Snips and DJ Snazzy Snails Bulk Biceps and Snips and Snails head-to-head EG2.png|Tiny fiddle vs. terrible rhyming... Bulk_Biceps_blows_Snips_and_Snails_away_EG2.png|Fiddle wins! Bulk_Biceps_advances_to_Round_2_EG2.png|Snips and Snails are out; Bulk Biceps advances to Round 2! Flash_Drive_vs._Eco-Kids_EG2.png|Flash Drive vs. the Eco-Kids Eco-kids_and_Flash_Drive_face_off_EG2.png|What is it that Flash has against those hippies? Flash_Drive_versus_the_Eco-Kids_EG2.png| And the Eco-Kids are outta here! Flash Drive advances to Round 2 EG2.png Aria_and_Sonata_scene_transition_EG2.png Twilight_rushes_to_complete_the_counter-spell_EG2.png|Must! Write! Counter-Spell! Before! It's! Too! Late! Adagio -Listen to the sound of my voice- EG2.png|"Listen to the sound of my voice" Aria_singing_backup_EG2.png|"Oh whoa" Sonata singing backup EG2.png|"Oh whoa oh" Audience_swaying_back_and_forth_EG2.png|"Soon you'll find you don't have a choice" Adagio with her hand beckoning to the camera EG2.png Rainbooms_in_the_Battle_of_the_Bands_first_round_EG2.png|"Captured in the web of my song..." Octavia_Melody_in_the_Battle_of_the_Bands_EG2.png|"Soon you'll all be singing along!" Applejack_vs_Octavia_EG2.png|It's bass vs. cello! Rainbooms_blasting_Octavia_EG2.png|Oh, come on, Rainbow. Octavia couldn't have been that bad...could she? Sweetie Drops playing the piano EG2.png Lyra Heartstrings playing the piano EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops' piano duet EG2.png|Ebony and ivory. Lyra and Sweetie Drops touching faces EG2.png|Close friends singing a duet. Trixie_and_the_Illusions_in_the_second_round_EG2.png|The Great and Powerful Trixie is unimpressed by your Ship Tease, Hasbro! Trixie_and_the_Illusions_performing_(new_version)_EG2.png|What happened to your $12,000 double-necked guitar, Trix? Lyra and Sweetie Drops get blown away EG2.png|Oh, so that's how Trixie moves a grand piano without wheels! Trixie_and_the_Illusions_advance_to_semifinals_EG2.png|The Illusions are into the semifinals! Rainbooms_bickering_during_Under_Our_Spell_EG2.png|The Rainbooms are falling apart... Twilight_writing_counter-spell_as_her_friends_argue_EG2.png|...and Twilight knows she's running out of time. CMC_eighties_costumes_EG2.png|Looks like the Crusaders are singing their theme song. Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_on-stage_silhouette_EG2.png|Cutie Mark Crusader Rock Gods! Yaaay! Sunset_isolated_as_her_friends_argue_EG2.png|Sunset knows how this story goes...and she doesn't like the ending. The Dazzlings bathed in the spotlight EG2.png Flash_and_Trixie_fighting_EG2.png Unnamed_techie_boy_fights_with_CMC_EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png|Lemme at 'im, lemme at 'im, LEMME AT 'IM!!! Under Our Spell big finish EG2.png|Is this really the best time to cop a feel of Adagio's hair, Aria? The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage (new version) EG2.png|This movie has gone a lot more epic. Adagio Dazzle maniacal laughter EG2.png|(Maniacal laughter) 'Differing sneak peek shots' Trixie_and_the_Illusions_performing_EG2.png|Same as a shot in the movie, but without the red background within the white circle. The Dazzlings on Mane Event stage EG2.png|Same as a shot in the movie, but with less green fog. The semifinals/Awesome As I Wanna Be Flash_Drive_eliminated_from_the_competition_EG2.png|Well, Flash Drive has been maxed out. Princess_Luna_in_front_of_the_bracket_board_EG2.png Final_Battle_of_the_Bands_bracket_setup_EG2.png|We're down to the final three! Flash_Sentry_enraged_EG2.png|And Flash ain't one of 'em. Flash_Sentry_storms_off_in_anger_EG2.png Sunset_psyches_up_her_friends_EG2.png|"This is it! Last round and you're in the finals!" Sunset_--unless_you_think_the_counter-spell_is_ready--_EG2.png|"Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now." Twilight_still_not_sure_of_her_counter-spell_EG2.png Applejack_--don't_worry,_Twilight--_EG2.png|"Don't worry, Twilight. Finals aren't until tonight." Twilight's_friends_offer_encouragement_EG2.png|"We'll get in a little more practice before we're supposed to hit the stage." Twilight's_friends_won't_let_her_down_EG2.png|"We won't let you down!" Twilight_--you_won't_let_ME_down--_EG2.png|"You won't let me down?" Sunset_worried_about_Twilight_EG2.png Fluttershy_asks_if_the_Rainbooms_can_play_her_song_EG2.png|"Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet, and..." Rainbow_Dash_--we_gotta_do_Awesome_As_I_Wanna_Be--_EG2.png|"It's the semifinals. We gotta do 'Awesome As I Wanna Be'." Fluttershy_--don't_know_why_I_even_asked--_EG2.png|"Don't know why I even asked..." Trixie and the Illusions play Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png|So unfair that we never hear the full version of this song. Trixie_and_the_Illusions_semifinals_big_finish_EG2.png|And she throws her guitar pick...as if anyone really wants it. Celestia_and_Luna_applaud_Trixie_and_the_Illusions_EG2.png|"Fantastic!" Trixie_and_the_Illusions_on_stage_EG2.png Trixie_confronts_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png|Rainbow Dash is not impressed. Trixie_addressing_the_--Rain-goons--_EG2.png|"Hmph. You're never gonna top that performance, 'Rain-goons'." Trixie_--you_shouldn't_be_allowed_to--_EG2.png|"You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us." Rainbow_Dash_stroking_her_ego_EG2.png|"My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice?" Trixie_--don't_be_ridiculous--_EG2.png|"Oh, don't be ridiculous." Trixie_pointing_at_Twilight_EG2.png|"I mean her!" Twilight_blushing_in_discomfort_EG2.png Trixie_taunting_Rainbow_Dash_EG2.png|"If you were really all that, Rainbow Dash, you wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance." Trixie_--everyone's_talking_about_it--_EG2.png|"Everyone's talking about it." Rainbow_Dash_--I_could_win_this_thing_as_a_solo_act--_EG2.png|"Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act..." Rainbooms_listening_to_Rainbow_Dash's_egotism_EG2.png|"and everybody knows it!" Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_and_AJ_scornful_of_Rainbow_EG2.png|This is coming close to being the final straw Trixie_--sure_you_could--_EG2.png|"Sure you could." Trixie_sets_off_a_smoke_bomb_EG2.png|Now you see her... Trixie_vanishes_in_puff_of_smoke_EG2.png|...and now you don't! Pinkie_shocked_--she's_gone!--_EG2.png|"She's gone!" Pinkie's_surprise_fades_away_EG2.png Pinkie_Pie_--oh,_wait--_EG2.png|"Oh, wait." Trixie_hiding_behind_drum_platform_EG2.png|"There she is." Trixie_speeds_away_EG2.png|She left some hairpins behind. Rainbooms_hear_announcement_calling_them_to_the_stage_EG2.png|"Next up, the Rainbooms." Sunset_and_Spike_wish_the_Rainbooms_luck_EG2.png|"Knock 'em dead, Rainbooms!" Sunset_--just..._watching--_EG2.png|"I'll be here... just... watching." Pinkie_Pie_wild_drum_solo_EG2.png Spotlight_on_Pinkie_EG2.png Spotlight_on_Applejack_EG2.png Spotlight_on_Fluttershy_EG2.png Spotlight_on_Rarity_EG2.png Spotlight_on_Twilight_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash's_grand_entrance_EG2.png|Here she comes, the big ham. Rainbow_Dash_and_Fluttershy_--Hey!_Hey!--_EG2.png Fluttershy_sneering_at_Rainbow_Dash_EG2.png|She may be shy, but when she has an attitude, she shows it. Fluttershy_rolling_her_eyes_EG2.png|Oy vey. Rainbow_Dash_sliding_on_stage_EG2.png|"First you see me..." Rainbow_Dash_in_Twilight's_space_EG2.png|"...ridin' on a sonic boom" Rainbow_Dash_shreddin'_EG2.png|"Got my guitar shreddin' up the latest tune" Rainbow Dash rockin EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_--nothing_you_can_do_to_beat_me--_EG2.png|"There is nothing you can do to beat me" Rainbow_Dash_singing_next_to_Applejack_EG2.png|"I'm so good that..." Rainbow_Dash_singing_next_to_Rarity_EG2.png|"...you can't defeat me" Rainbow_Dash_guitar-shredding_in_the_air_EG2.png|"Yeah, I'm awesome!" Rainbow_Dash_singing_--take_caution--_EG2.png|"Take caution" Rainbow_Dash_with_guitar_behind_her_head_EG2.png|If this were football, she'd automatically get a penalty for showboating. Rainbow_Dash_slow-motion_hair_flip_EG2.png Pinkie_Pie_drumming_uninterestedly_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_playing_excitedly_EG2.png|So much for 20% less cool. Sunset_Shimmer_becoming_worried_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_on_stage_EG2.png All_spotlights_on_Rainbow_Dash_EG2.png|Stealing all the spotlight... Applejack_and_Rarity_sick_of_Rainbow's_showboating_EG2.png|Rainbow you dimwit, QUIT SHOWING OFF!!!! Rainbow_Dash_playing_guitar_at_an_angle_EG2.png|Rainbow getting a little carried away. Rainbow_Dash_starting_to_sprouting_pony_ears_EG2.png|No! Not here! Not now! Sunset_getting_more_worried_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash's_pony_ears_appearing_EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_in_a_cold_panic_EG2.png Sunset_pouncing_on_Rainbow_EG2.png|Big mistake, Sunset. Rainbow_and_Sunset_knock_into_Twilight_EG2.png Twilight_snags_onto_Rarity's_keytar_EG2.png Rarity_kicks_Applejack's_bass_EG2.png Applejack's_bass_punctures_Pinkie's_drums_EG2.png Awesome_As_I_Wanna_Be_ungraceful_finish_EG2.png Fluttershy_runs_off-stage_in_shame_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash's_pony_ears_vanish_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_glares_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EG2.png Rainbow_Dash_looking_down_on_Sunset_EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_biting_her_lip_EG2.png Celestia_and_Luna_surprised_EG2.png Celestia_writes_something_in_disapproval_EG2.png|Technical foul. Flash_Sentry_publicly_ridicules_Sunset_Shimmer_EG2.png|"Now that's the bad girl we love to hate!" Audience_booing_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EG2.png Octavia_Melody_--I_knew_she_was_still_trouble--_EG2.png|"I knew she was still trouble! Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png|"The real Sunset Shimmer is back!" Sunset_Shimmer_--it_isn't_like_that--_EG2.png|" No. It isn't like that." Sunset_Shimmer_shuffles_off_stage_in_shame_EG2.png Dazzlings grinning evilly in the audience EG2.png|Well, that went better than we hoped. End of the semifinals Rainbow_Dash_--what_was_that-!--_EG2.png|"What was that?!" Sunset_Shimmer_--I_didn't_know_what_else_to_do--_EG2.png|"You were showing them your magic. I-I didn't know what else to do." Rainbooms_snap_at_Sunset_Shimmer_EG2.png|"Ugh. Close the curtains? Unplug her amp? Give us a chance to deal with the situation?" Sunset_Shimmer_--I_just_wanted_to_help--_EG2.png|"I'm sorry, I just wanted to help." Rainbow_Dash_--yeah,_well,_you_didn't--_EG2.png| "Yeah, well, you didn't!" Applejack_confronts_Rainbow_about_her_showing_off_EG2.png|"None of this would've happened if you weren't tryin' to show off – as usual." Applejack_and_Rainbow_hear_Trixie's_voice_EG2.png|"Good show, Rainbrooms!" Trixie_gloating_about_Sunset_Shimmer's_failure_EG2.png| "I especially liked the part where Sunset Shimmer..." Trixie_mentions_Sunset's_--fit_of_jealous_rage--_EG2.png|"...in a fit of jealous rage, knocked out Rainbow Dash mid-guitar solo!" Sunset_Shimmer_--it_wasn't_a_fit_of_jealous_rage!--_EG2.png|"It wasn't a fit of jealous rage!" Sunset_looks_at_her_friends_with_red_cheeks_EG2.png Rainbooms_awkwardly_look_away_EG2.png Trixie_--if_you_say_so--_EG2.png|"If you say so." Trixie_notices_Celestia_and_Luna_EG2.png|"Ooh!" Trixie_sees_Celestia_and_Luna_in_the_corridor_EG2.png|"Looks like they've already decided who'll be moving on to the finals!" Trixie_takes_out_a_compact_mirror_EG2.png|"I'm guessing it wasn't too difficult a decision." Dazzlings singing to the principals EG2.png Sunset_curious_of_the_Dazzlings'_behavior_EG2.png|"Huh?" Rarity_--another_opportunity_for_us_to_play--_EG2.png|"What can we do? There isn't gonna be another opportunity for us to play." Rarity_--I_had_the_most_gorgeous_outfit--_EG2.png|"And I had the most gorgeous outfit for the finals!"" Applejack_--you_won't_get_to_play_dress-up--_EG2.png|"Yup, 'cause that's the real tragedy here, Rarity – that you won't get to play dress-up!" Applejack_and_Rarity_at_odds_again_EG2.png|"You know perfectly well that is not what I meant!" Rainbow_breaks_up_Applejack_and_Rarity_EG2.png|"You guys wanna keep it down? They're about to announce who's moving on." Fluttershy_--who_are_you_kidding---_EG2.png|"Who are you kidding?" Fluttershy_--you_know_it_isn't_gonna_be_us--_EG2.png|"You know it isn't gonna be us." Celestia_and_Luna_step_on_stage_EG2.png Celestia_announces_the_second_semifinal_winners_EG2.png|"The band that will be joining the Dazzlings in tonight's finals..." Trixie_about_to_step_on_stage_EG2.png|"The Rainbooms." Trixie_in_complete_shock_EG2.png|"WHAT?!" Rainbooms_in_complete_shock_EG2.png|"Huh?" Pinkie_--did_they_just_say_the_Rainbooms---_EG2.png|"Did they just say, 'the Rainbooms'?!" Trixie_livid_EG2.png Trixie_storms_off_in_a_rage_EG2.png|"This isn't over!" (Gotta love that Groucho walk.) Rainbooms_join_the_principals_on_stage_EG2.png Celestia_congratulates_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png|"Congratulations, girls. You deserve it." Pinkie_Pie_--seriously---_EG2.png|"Seriously?! We didn't even finish our—!" Rainbow_jabs_Pinkie_with_her_elbow_EG2.png|Be quiet! Pinkie_Pie_rubs_her_sore_arm_EG2.png Dazzlings join the Rainbooms and principals on stage EG2.png|"See you at tonight's big show, Rainbooms." Adagio Dazzle -really looking forward to it- EG2.png|"We are really looking forward to it." Rainbow_Dash_--not_as_much_as_we_are--_EG2.png|"Yeah, well... not as much as we are!" Rainbow_Dash_hears_jeering_crowd_EG2.png Photo Finish -zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!- EG2.png|"Zis never should haf been you, Rainbooms!" Rainbooms_booed_off_the_stage_EG2.png Rainbow Dash walking past booing students EG2.png Pinkie Pie walking past booing students EG2.png Twilight_and_Rarity_walking_past_booing_students_EG2.png Applejack_walking_past_booing_students_EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Trixie_--this_is_a_travesty!--_EG2.png|"This is a travesty!" Trixie_over-dramatic_--a_travesty!--_EG2.png|"A travesty!" Adagio Dazzle approaches Trixie EG2.png|"It really is!" Adagio Dazzle -sympathizing- with Trixie EG2.png|"The Rainbooms don't deserve to be in the finals." Adagio Dazzle -your band was so much better- EG2.png|"Not when your band was so much better in the semis. Aria Blaze -wanted it so much more- EG2.png| "And wanted it so much more." Adagio Dazzle -Dazzlings versus Rainbooms - EG2.png|"Alas, this is the way it's going to be. Dazzlings vs. Rainbooms." Sonata Dusk being inadvertently manipulative EG2.png|"Unless, of course, the Rainbooms don't manage to make it to their set..." Sonata Dusk -are held up for some reason- EG2.png|"...or held up for some reason." Trixie_sinister_close-up_EG2.png|Uh oh. Getting trapped Main_cast_on_the_amphitheater_stage_EG2.png Rainbow_--Check,_one,_two._Testing,_testing--_EG2.png|"Check, one, two. Testing, testing..." Rainbow_hitting_the_microphone_EG2.png Sunset looking EG2.png Sunset_increasing_the_volume_EG2.png Rainbow_--Testing...!--_loud_EG2.png|"Testing...!" Rainbow_hears_too_loud_EG2.png|Ooh, too loud! Main_cast_hears_very_loud_sound_EG2.png Sunset_hears_very_loud_sound_EG2.png|Oops. My mistake. Sunset_decreases_the_volume_EG2.png Sunset_oops_face_EG2.png|Sorry about that. Fluttershy_--This_doesn't_make_any_sense--_EG2.png|"This doesn't make any sense." Fluttershy_--We_were_awful--_EG2.png|"We were awful." Fluttershy_--we're_the_ones_that_made_it_to_the_finals---_EG2.png|"Doesn't anybody else think it's strange that we're the ones that made it to the finals?" Main_cast_and_Sunset_hears_Trixie_EG2.png|"Very strange." Trixie_angry_EG2.png Rainbow_--What_are_you_doing_here,_Trixie---_EG2.png|"What are you doing here, Trixie?" Rainbow_--Pretty_sure_the_losers_are_supposed_to_be_up_there--_EG2.png|"Pretty sure the losers are supposed to be up there in the cheap seats." Trixie_--is_the_most_talented_girl_at_Canterlot_High--_EG2.png|"The Great and Powerful Trixie is the most talented girl at Canterlot High." Trixie_--It_is_I_who_deserves_to_be_in_the_finals--_EG2.png|"It is I'' who deserves to be in the finals. And I will not..." Trixie_snaps_her_finger_EG2.png|"'fingers" Trixie_--be_denied!--_EG2.png|"...be denied!" One_of_the_Illusions_pulled_the_lever_EG2.png Main_cast_and_Sunset_falling_into_a_pit_EG2.png Spike_chewing_on_chew_toy_EG2.png|Knick knack, paddy whack, give a dog a bone. Spike_shocked_EG2.png Main_cast_and_Sunset_have_fallen_into_a_pit_EG2.png|AJ is flat on her face. Pinkie be like "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Trixie_laughing_maniacally_EG2.png|(More maniacal laughter) Spike_running_away_EG2.png|This lil' doggy's gonna roll on home! Trixie_looking_into_the_pit_EG2.png|"See you never!" Main_cast_and_Sunset_sees_the_trapdoor_closing_EG2.png Sonata and Adagio looking at the stage EG2.png Yet another Adagio evil grin EG2.png Adagio -Told you someone would give them a shove- EG2.png|"Told you someone would give them a shove." Sonata -She pulled a lever- EG2.png|"She didn't shove them. She pulled a lever." Aria -Go back to sleep, Sonata- EG2.png|"Go back to sleep, Sonata." The Rainbooms' Argument Trixie_and_the_Illusions_performing_Tricks_Up_My_Sleeve_EG2.png|Talk about a one-trick girl. Trixie's singing the same song that she performed in the semis. Main_cast_and_Sunset_trapped_EG2.png|Pinkie's exhausted. Rarity's bored. Fluttershy's sad. Twilight's distressed. Applejack_looks_behind_EG2.png|Sunset's concerned. AJ's indifferent. Rainbow_pushing_against_the_door_EG2.png|And Rainbow just wants to get the heck outta here. Rainbow_hurt_EG2.png Rainbow_hears_Applejack_EG2.png|"Give it up, Rainbow Dash." AJ_'It's_not_gonna_open'_EG2.png|"You've been tryin' at this for hours. It's not gonna open." Rainbow_frustrated_EG2.png Twilight --Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here-- EG2.png|"Maybe it doesn't even matter that we're trapped down here." Twilight_Sparkle_--I_don't_think_the_counter-spell_would_have_worked_anyway--_EG2.png|"I don't think the counter-spell would have worked anyway." AJ_--Of_course_it_would_have_worked,_Twilight--_EG2.png|"Of course it would have worked, Twilight." Applejack_gets_angry_at_Rainbow_EG2.png|"Assumin' a certain band member didn't try to hog the spotlight the whole time we were tryin' to play it!" Rainbow_--Hey!--_EG2.png|"Hey!" Rainbow_--she's_getting_a_little_too_caught_up_trying_to_be--_EG2.png|"If you wanna tell Twilight she's getting a little too caught up trying to be the new leader of this band, you don't have to be all cryptic about it." Rarity_pointing_at_Rainbow_EG2.png|"She was talking about you, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow_surprised_EG2.png|"Me?!" Rainbow_--I'm_just_trying_to_make_sure_my_band_rocks_as_hard_as_it_needs_to!--_EG2.png|"I'm just trying to make sure my band rocks as hard as it needs to!" Rainbow's_friends_shouting_at_Rainbow_EG2.png|"OUR BAND!!!" Rainbow_angry_EG2.png Twilight_--But_why_wasn't_it_working---_EG2.png|"But why wasn't it working? I should know what to do. How could I not know what to do? How could I have failed like this?" Sunset_Shimmer_looking_at_Twilight_EG2.png Sunset_Shimmer_worried_EG2.png Applejack_pointing_at_Rainbow_EG2.png|"It might've been your idea to start a band..." AJ_--but_it's_not_just_your_band,_Rainbow_Dash!--_EG2.png|"but it's not just your band, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow --I'm the one who writes all the songs!-- EG2.png|"I'm the one who writes all the songs!" Fluttershy_--I_write_songs!--_EG2.png|"I write songs!" Fluttershy_--You_just_never_let_us_play_any_of_them!--_EG2.png|"You just never let us play any of them!" Rarity_--I_had_the_most_perfect_outfits_for_us_to_wear!--_EG2.png|"I had the most perfect outfits for us to wear!" AJ_--Again_with_the_costumes!--_EG2.png|"Again with the costumes!" AJ_--No_one_cares_what_we're_wearin'!--_EG2.png|"No one cares what we're wearin'!" Rarity_--I_care,_Applejack!--_EG2.png|"I'' care, Applejack! So sorry if I enjoy trying to make a creative contribution to the band!" Pinkie_--Anybody_here_remember_fun-!--_EG2.png|"Hey! Anybody here remember fun?!" Pinkie_--It's_the_exact_opposite_of_being_in_the_Rainbooms!--_EG2.png|"I'll give you a hint: It's the exact opposite of being in the Rainbooms!"'' Rainbow_--I_wish_I_never_asked_any_of_you_to_be_in_my_band!--_EG2.png|"I wish I never asked any of you to be in my band!" Rarity_shouting_--I_wish_I'd_never_agreed_to_be_in_it!--_EG2.png|"I WISH I'D NEVER AGREED TO BE IN IT!!!!"' Fluttershy_and_AJ_agrees_with_Rarity_EG2.png|"Me neither!" Main_cast_sans_Twilight_arguing_while_their_magic_of_friendship_is_being_sucked_away_EG2.png|Uh-oh! It looks like that their friendship is starting to fall apart and go bye-bye. Sunset_Shimmer_is_worried_EG2.png Pinkie,_Fluttershy,_and_Rarity_argung_EG2.png|Why is this happening now? The Dazzlings aren't even singing on stage yet. Sunset_looking_worried_EG2.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_arguing_EG2.png Sunset Shimmer looks up EG2.png|What is this? Magic_of_friendship_of_main_cast_get_sucked_away_EG2.png|They're resenting each other. The Dazzlings start their performance Trixie_and_the_Illusions_at_the_end_of_Tricks_of_My_Sleeve_EG2.png Trixie_finishing_off_Trick_of_My_Sleeve_EG2.png Fireworks_EG2.png|Trixie simply cannot finish the song without a little flair. The Dazzlings waiting EG2.png Trixie -Try to top that!- EG2.png|"Try to top that!" Adagio -I don't know if we can!- EG2.png|"Oh, I don't know if we can!" The Dazzlings laughing EG2.png Adagio stops the laughter EG2.png Green_mist_coming_out_of_trapdoor_EG2.png Dazzlings see green mist coming out EG2.png Dazzlings grinning evilly EG2.png|It's time. Audience_talking_EG2.png Audience_moves_their_attention_back_to_stage_EG2.png Dazzlings strutting onto ampitheater stage EG2.png The Dazzlings begin vocalizing introduction EG2.png Aria_vocalizing_introduction_EG2.png The Dazzlings absorbing the green mist while performing EG2.png Sunset's epiphany Sunset's_uh-oh_face_EG2.png|"No! This... can't be happening! I have to help my friends!"'' Sunset_wants_the_Rainbooms_to_stop_arguing_EG2.png|"Stop! You have to stop!" Sunset_--This_is_what_they've_been_after_all_along!--_EG2.png|"This is what they've been after all along!" Sunset_--They're_feeding_off_of_the_magic_inside_you!--_EG2.png|"They're feeding off of the magic inside you!" AJ_--It's_the_magic_of_friendship--_EG2.png|"How can they be using our magic? It's the magic of friendship." Sunset_looking_at_Twilight_EG2.png Sunset_--you've_been_letting_little_things_get_to_you--_EG2.png|"Ever since you started this band, you've been letting little things get to you." Sunset_--I_never_said_anything--_EG2.png|"I never said anything 'cause I didn't feel like it was my place." Sunset_--this_whole_friendship_thing--_EG2.png|"Not when I'm so new to this whole "friendship" thing." Sunset --I still have a lot to learn-- EG2.png|"I still have a lot to learn..." Main_cast_sans_Twilight_listening_to_Sunset_talking_EG2.png|"...but I do know that if you don't work out even the smallest problems right at the start..." Twilight_thinking_EG2.png|"...the magic of friendship can be turned into something else." Twilight_realizes_EG2.png|Twilight finally puts the pieces together. Twilight_'right_under_my_nose'_EG2.png|"I can't believe all this tension was happening right under my nose and I didn't realize it." Twilight's_friends_listen_to_Twilight_EG2.png|"I'm supposed to be the one with all the answers. And all I've done since I got here is let you down." Sunset_--I_don't_think_anyone_is_supposed_to_have_all_the_answers--_EG2.png|"I don't think anyone is supposed to have all the answers..." Sunset_--But_you_can_count_on_your_friends--_EG2.png|"...but you can count on your..." Main_cast_sans_Twilight_smiling_EG2.png|"...friends to help you find them." Looks like Sunset Shimmer's learned more about friendship than she thinks. Twilight_realization_expression_EG2.png Twilight_--I_think_you_already_have--_EG2.png|"I think you already have." Twilight_tells_her_friends_to_escape_EG2.png|"C'mon! We need to get out of here!" Main_cast_and_Sunset_pushing_against_the_door_EG2.png Main_cast_and_Sunset_falls_EG2.png|Locked door > magic of friendship, apparently. Spike_at_the_door_EG2.png|What?! The door opens outward this whole time?! Twilight_--Spike!--_EG2.png|"Spike!" Twilight_Sparkle_nuzzling_Spike_EG2.png|D'awww. Spike_--I_had_to_find_somebody_who_wasn't_under_the_sirens'_spell--_EG2.png|"Sorry I took so long. I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell to help me get you out." DJ_Pon-3_at_the_door_EG2.png|And that "somebody" happens to be one of the awesomest background characters ever! Twilight_--Why_isn't_she_under_their_spell---_EG2.png|"Why isn't she under their spell?" Spike_--Never_takes_off_her_headphones--_EG2.png|"Never takes off her headphones." DJ Pon-3 thumbs up EG2.png|You said it, little purple doggy-dude! Applejack_--we've_still_got_the_magic--_EG2.png|"Come on, y'all! Time to prove we've still got the Magic of Friendship inside us!" Twilight_--And_there's_only_one_way_to_do_it!--_EG2.png|"And there's only one way to do it!" Pinkie_--We're_getting_the_band_back_together---_EG2.png|"We're getting the band back together?" Rainbow_--We're_getting_our_band_back_together!--_EG2.png|"We're getting our band back together!" Pinkie_Pie_cheerful_EG2.png|"Whee!" Rarity_--are_we_going_to_play---_EG2.png|"Ooh, which version of the counter-spell are we going to play?" Twilight_Sparkle_--I_don't_think_it_matters_what_song_we_play--_EG2.png|"I don't think it matters what song we play..." Twilight_--as_long_as_we_play_it_together--_EG2.png|"...as long as we play it together..." Twilight --as friends-- EG2.png|"... as friends." Rainbow_--I_know_just_the_song--_EG2.png|"I know just the song." Twilight,_Sunset,_and_AJ_confused_EG2.png|It's probably "Awesome"... again. Rainbow --Fluttershy's written a really great one-- EG2.png|"Fluttershy's written a really great one." Fluttershy_happy_EG2.png|Not included in this image: the most adorable sound in the history of anything. AJ_--We're_about_to_save_the_world_here--_EG2.png|"We're about to save the world here." AJ_--I_think_we_should_do_it_in_style--_EG2.png|"Personally, I think we should do it in style." AJ_--Rarity---_EG2.png|"Rarity?" Rarity_--I_thought--_EG2.png|"I thought you'd never ask!" Rarity_with_the_Rainbooms'_dresses_EG2.png|Rarity has learned a thing or two from Pinkie. Welcome to the Show/Rainbooms Battle The Dazzlings dancing to the right EG2.png|vocalizing The Dazzlings dancing to the left EG2.png Audience_even_more_captivated_part_1_EG2.png Audience_even_more_captivated_part_2_EG2.png|We love the way you dance! Dazzlings_wide_shot_EG2.png|♪ Welcome to the show ♪ Adagio_-Welcome_to_the_show-_EG2.png|Adagio's already posing for her mug shot! Dazzlings_backstage_shot_ampitheater_EG2.png|♪ We're here to let you know ♪ The_Dazzlings_-Our_time_is_now-_EG2.png|♪ Our time is now ♪ The_Dazzlings_-Your_time_is_running_out-_EG2.png|♪ Your time is running out ♪ Rainbow_steps_in_EG2.png|Enter the Rainbooms! The_Rainbooms_looking_at_the_Dazzlings_performing_EG2.png|The band is back in action... but is it already too late? Rainbow_--How_are_we_supposed_to_play_over_them_from_up_here---_EG2.png|"How are we supposed to play over them from up here?" Rainbooms_hear_horn_EG2.png|horn beeps twice DJ_Pon-3's_ride_EG2.png|DJ Pon-3's Rockin' Convertible. (Also if you look at the front of the car, there's a hood ornament that resemble her pony counterpart). DJ_Pon-3's_car_transform_EG2.png|Talk about a deux ex machina! Volume_of_music_EG2.png|Rainbow-colored soundscreen... check! Lava_lamp_EG2.png|Stylish lava lamps... check! Loudspeaker_prepared_EG2.png|Epic-level sound/light system... check! DJ Pon-3's car in its transformed state EG2.png|Dang! Must be why she works at a music store so can have a car like this. Rainbooms_cheer_EG2.png|"Whoa! Oh! Awesome! Sweet!" The_Dazzlings_emitting_red_waves_EG2.png|♪ Feel the wave of sound ♪ Dazzlings_with_their_hands_up_EG2.png|Looking kind of evil there, Sonata... Oh, that's right. You're already evil! The_Dazzlings_put_their_hands_down_EG2.png|♪As it... The_wave_of_sound_crashing_down_EG2.png|...crashes down ♪ Audience_shielding_themselves_from_the_waves_EG2.png|♪ You can't turn... Audience_is_hypnotized_EG2.png|...away ♪ The Dazzlings on stage EG2.png|♪ We'll make you wanna stay! ♪ The Dazzlings pre-transformation EG2.png|♪ We will be... Red lights surround the Dazzlings EG2.png|...adored ♪ Sonata_acquiring_pony_ears_EG2.png|♪ Tell us that you want us ♪ Aria_transforming_EG2.png|♪ We won't be ignored ♪ Adagio evil face EG2.png|♪ It's time for our reward ♪ The Dazzlings colored in black EG2.png|♪ Now you need us ♪ The Dazzlings' black color breaks EG2.png|♪ Come and... The Dazzlings transformed EG2.png|...heed us ♪ The Dazzlings -Nothing can stop us now!- EG2.png|♪ Nothing can stop us now! ♪ Dazzlings interrupted EG2.png|drumming Dazzlings interrupted by the Rainbooms' music EG2.png|♪ Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh ♪ Adagio looks up at the Rainbooms EG2.png|♪ I've got... The_Rainbooms_performing_on_hill_EG2.png|...the music in me Oh-oh, oh-oh-oh ♪ Rainbow_Dash_in_Mane_Event_attire_EG2.png|Awesome (read: Rainbow Dash) guitar riff! Twilight_--Don't_need_to_hear_a_crowd--_EG2.png|♪ Don't need to hear a crowd Cheering out... Audience_moves_their_attention_to_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png|...my name ♪ Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_playing_their_instruments_EG2.png|♪ I didn't come here seeking... Twilight_and_Rainbow_look_at_each_other_EG2.png|...infamy or fame ♪ Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png|♪ The one and only thing That I am here to bring ♪ Audience_happy_EG2.png|♪ Is music, is the music... The_Rainbooms_perform_outside_at_dusk_EG2.png|...is the music in my soul ♪ The_Rainbooms_--Gonna_break_out--_EG2.png|♪ Gonna break out ♪ Apple_transition_EG2.png|Out! Applejack_transformation_EG2.png|♪ Set myself free... Diamond_transition_EG2.png|...yeah! ♪ Rarity_transformation_EG2.png|♪ Let... Butterfly_transition_EG2.png|...it all go ♪ Energy swirls around Mane Event Fluttershy EG2.png|Go! Fluttershy_transformation_EG2.png|♪ Just let it be... Rainbow transition EG2.png|...yeah! ♪ Rainbow_Dash_transformation_EG2.png|♪ Find... Balloons_transition_EG2.png|...the... Pinkie_transforming_EG2.png|...music in your heart ♪ ♪ Let the... Star_transition_EG2.png|...music make you... Twilight_transforming_EG2.png|...start ♪ ♪ To set... Microphone_in_Twilight's_hand_EG2.png|...yourself... Rainbooms singing -set yourself apart- EG2.png|...apart! ♪ Adagio -into a real Battle of the Bands-- EG2.png|"So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a real Battle of the Bands?" Adagio -Then let's battle!- EG2.png|"Then let's battle!" The Dazzlings -All we want and more- EG2.png|♪ What we have in store All we want and more ♪ Audience_fully_hypnotized_EG2.png|♪ We will break on through ♪ Adagio -Now it's time to finish you!- EG2.png|♪ Now it's time to finish you! ♪ Adagio's pendants shining EG2.png Adagio powering the other Dazzlings' pendants EG2.png|''Insert creepy guitar riff here'' The Dazzlings shining bright EG2.png|The Dazzlings unleash their full power! Adagio's magic overloads EG2.png|The Equestria Girls: Age of Adagio. Adagio's siren projection appears EG2.png|To make things worse, she turns into a siren! :O The Dazzlings' siren forms EG2.png|Finally! We get to see the Dazzlings as they truly are! The_Rainbooms_worried_EG2.png|Playtime is over, Rainbooms... Sunset_and_Spike_worried_EG2.png|Sunset Shimmer's probably having some bad flashbacks right now. Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png|Siren attack! The Dazzlings with red eyes EG2.png|Can't tell if Sonata is excited or on a power trip? Yeah, me neither. Siren_Aria_and_Sonata_flying_above_the_Rainbooms_EG2.png|roaring The_Rainbooms_see_the_Dazzling_sirens_flying_around_EG2.png|This was not in the plan! Twilight and Rainbow see Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Twilight_surprised_EG2.png|Uh oh... Dazzling sirens about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png DJ_Pon-3_turning_up_the_volume_EG2.png|DJ P0N-3 preps a counterattack! Pinkie_bangs_on_the_drums_EG2.png|Sirens spoil the Rainbooms' fun? Not if Pinkie has anything to say about it! Music_shockwaves_launched_EG2.png|Laughter Drums attack, go! Dazzling sirens get hit by waves EG2.png|Evasive maneuvers! Rarity_close_up_playing_the_keytar_EG2.png Rarity_attacking_the_Dazzlings_EG2.png|Generosity Keytar attack, go! Siren_Aria_gets_hit_by_wave_of_diamonds_EG2.png|The fabulosity! The musicality! It BURNS! Fluttershy_conjuring_butterflies_with_tambourine_EG2.png|Kindness Tambourine attack, go! Butterflies_flying_EG2.png|Magic butterflies made of sound and friendship Siren Sonata gets hit by wave of butterflies EG2.png|Siren-Sonata is not amused. Twilight_vocalization_EG2.png|♪ Whoa-oh-ohh! ♪ Twilight_conjuring_a_wave_of_stars_EG2.png|Magic Vocal attack, GO! Adagio angry EG2.png|No more Ms. Nice Siren! (Not that she was ever very nice, mind you.) Siren Adagio deflecting the stars EG2.png|Siren Vocal counter-attack, GO! Twilight_shielding_herself_EG2.png|Wow, that's loud! Twilight's_foot_EG2.png|Twilight is pushed back Twilight shielding herself from the force EG2.png|Siren magic hits harder than she thought. Twilight_angry_EG2.png|Haven't seen Twilight look that mad since Lord Tirek blew up her library in episode 91 of FiM. Dazzling sirens attack with their voices EG2.png|Triple Siren Vocal attack, finish them! Twilight_gets_pushed_by_the_force_of_the_voices_EG2.png Dazzlings continue attacking with their voices EG2.png|The Dazzlings sense weakness... Dazzling sirens continue attacking EG2.png|...and press their attack... Rainbooms_hit_by_the_Dazzling_sirens'_voices_EG2.png|...to bring the Rainbooms to their knees! Microphone_escapes_from_Twilight's_hand_EG2.png|There goes Twilight's microphone! Microphone_sent_flying_EG2.png|What goes up... Microphone_hits_Sunset's_boot_EG2.png|...must come down. Sunset_holds_microphone_EG2.png|Sunset with the mic Sunset_reluctant_EG2.png|Dare I step into the spotlight? Have I found my place? The Dazzlings evil grins EG2.png|hisses like a snake Twilight_--we_need_you!--_EG2.png|"Sunset Shimmer, we need you!" Sunset_feeling_nervous_1_EG2.png|''"My friends... need me?"'' Sunset_feeling_nervous_2_EG2.png|One last moment of doubt... Sunset_determined_EG2.png|...is quashed as Sunset makes her decision. Other_Rainbooms_see_Sunset_EG2.png|"Dazzlings! You're my archenemies forever, and I'm gonna enjoy making you pay for your crimes against Canterlot High!" Sunset_with_jacket_off_EG2.png|Sunset without her jacket. DJ_Pon-3_starting_the_music_EG2.png|Alright, here we go! Music_volume_EG2.png Sunset_--You're_never_gonna_bring_me_down--_EG2.png|♪ You're never gonna bring me down ♪ Sunset pointing at the Dazzlings EG2.png|♪ You're never gonna break this part of me ♪ Sunset_helps_Twilight_get_up_EG2.png|♪ My friends are here to bring me... Sunset_and_Twilight_smiling_at_each_other_EG2.png|...round ♪ Sunset_--Not_singing_just_for_popularity--_EG2.png|♪ Not singing just for pop... The Dazzlings get angry EG2.png|...ularity ♪ Sunset_and_Twilight_--That_we_won't_let_it_go--_EG2.png|♪ We're here to let you know That we won't let it go ♪ Sunset_and_Twilight_--Our_music_is_a_bomb_and_it's_about_to_blow--_EG2.png|♪ Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow ♪ The Dazzlings' siren forms about to attack EG2.png|♪ And you can try to fight ♪ The Dazzlings' siren forms about to strike the Rainbooms EG2.png|♪ But we have got the light... The_Rainbooms_--the_light_of_friendship_on_our_side!--_EG2.png|♪ Of friendship on our... Pinkie_drumming_in_Welcome_to_the_Show_EG2.png|...side ♪ Sunset_and_Twilight_--Got_the_music_in_our_hearts--_EG2.png|♪ Got the music in our hearts ♪ The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png|♪ We're here to blow this thing... Audience_feels_the_shockwave_EG2.png|...apart ♪ Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings affected by shockwave EG2.png|♪ And... Audience_after_shockwave_EG2.png|...together ♪ Adagio weakened EG2.png|♪ We will... Adagio's eyes stop glowing red EG2.png|...never ♪ The_Rainbooms_--Be_afraid_of_the_dark--_EG2.png|♪ Be afraid of the dark! ♪ Sunset_rising_up_EG2.png|♪ Here to sing our song out loud ♪ Sunset_about_to_transform_EG2.png|♪ Get you dancing with... Sunset_with_ears_EG2.png|...the crowd ♪ Sunset with ears and smiling EG2.png|♪ As the music of... Sunset_transforming_EG2.png|...our friendship survives ♪ Sunset's_anthro_form_EG2.png|Ladies and gents, boys and girls, behold! Sunset Shimmer, the future Element of Empathy! AJ,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_rises_up_EG2.png|♪ Sur... Twilight,_Rainbow,_and_Fluttershy_rises_up_EG2.png|...vives! ♪ The Rainbooms floating together EG2.png|♪ Got the music in our hearts ♪ The_Rainbooms'_rainbow_EG2.png|♪ We're here to blow this thing apart ♪ Rainbow_goes_into_a_cloud_EG2.png|♪ And together, we will never ♪ Wings_come_out_of_big_ball_of_magic_EG2.png|♪ Be afraid of the dark ♪ Audience_singing_along_EG2.png|♪ Here to sing our song out loud ♪ Audience_singing_and_dancing_along_EG2.png|♪ Get you dancing with the crowd ♪ The Dazzling losing control of the Audience EG2.png|♪ As the music of our... The Dazzlings about to get defeated EG2.png|...friendship... Rainbooms_alicorn_EG2.png|...survives, survives! Survives! ♪ Rainboom alicorn EG2.png|I Xyz summon, Galaxy Eyes Photon Alicorn! Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png|Feel my wrath, Daughters of Darkness!!! The Dazzlings' siren forms break into pieces EG2.png|The Dazzlings are never seeing those forms again! Good riddance! The Dazzlings being defeated EG2.png|The pain! The agony! Make it stop!! The Dazzlings' pendants break into pieces EG2.png|Not until your powers are gone! Permanently!! Rainbooms rule! The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png|Well, that was a blast... literally. The Dazzlings with their pendants broken EG2.png|Oh... What happened just now? Adagio sees her pendant broken EG2.png|Oh, please, no! If our pendants are destroyed... then that means... We're unable to sing! The Dazzlings nervous EG2.png|Come on, girls! Maybe some of our magic is still intact! The Dazzlings singing badly EG2.png|♪ wE w''I'l'L ''b''e AdO''o''oOoR''eD... ♪ The Dazzlings realizes that they can't sing well EG2.png|♪ TeLl u''s 'T'hA''t Y'o'''U WA''nt''' uS''... ♪'' Audience listening to the Dazzlings singing badly 1 EG2.png|♪ w''E'' w''o''N't B''e IGn'O''r''Ed... ♪ Audience listening to the Dazzlings singing badly 2 EG2.png|Man, they ARE pathetic... and tone deaf. Audience booing at the Dazzlings EG2.png|and jeering The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png|♪ iT's'' t'I'M''e ''f''oR o''Ur rE''W''a'R'd? ♪ Foods thrown at the Dazzlings EG2.png|Why is there someone who brings fruits and vegetables to a concert? The Dazzlings running away EG2.png|Adagio: "Sisters, let's get out of here! We're coming back for you one day, Sunset Shimmer!" Sunset_picking_a_piece_of_the_broken_pendant_EG2.png Sunset_--Guess_that_explains--_EG2.png|"Guess that explains why these..." Sunset_--so_special_to_them--_EG2.png|"...were so special to them." Twilight_--they're_just--_EG2.png|"Without those pendants and the magic you brought here from Equestria, they're just..." Twilight_--three_harmless_teenage_girls--_EG2.png|"...three harmless teenage girls." Twilight_hears_Flash_Sentry_EG2.png|Flash: "Rainbooms rule!" Flash_hugs_Twilight_EG2.png|"That was amazing!" Twilight_blushing_while_Flash_is_holding_her_EG2.png Twilight's_friends_giggle_EG2.png|giggling Twilight and Flash looking at each other EG2.png Twilight_and_Flash_blushing_EG2.png|"What are you waiting for? Kiss him already!", shouted all the little girls in the theater. Trixie_comes_in_EG2.png|"You may have vanquished the Dazzlings... Trixie_--the_amazing,_show-stopping_ability--_EG2.png|"...but you will never have the amazing show-stopping ability of the Great and Powerful Trixie!!!" Trixie_puts_down_smoke_EG2.png|Now you see her... Main_7_and_Flash_coughing_from_the_smoke_EG2.png|...and now you don't... again. Pinkie_lifts_one_eye_open_EG2.png Pinkie_shocked_at_Trixie_disappearing_EG2.png|"She's gone!" Pinkie_notices_Trixie_EG2.png Pinkie_--Oh_wait--_EG2.png|"Oh, wait..." Trixie_about_to_fall_EG2.png|"...there she is." Rainbow_--Twilight_is_going_back_to_Equestria_soon--_EG2.png|"You know, Twilight is going back to Equestria soon." Rainbow_--The_Rainbooms_could_really_use--_EG2.png|"The Rainbooms could really use someone..." Sunset_listening_to_Rainbow_EG2.png Sunset_moves_her_focus_on_the_guitar_EG2.png Sunset_holding_up_a_guitar_EG2.png Sunset_plays_the_guitar_EG2.png|Well she had to learn something after dating Flash. Sunset_strumming_the_guitar_EG2.png Sunset_rocking_the_guitar_EG2.png|Rock on! Sunset_--I_also_play_guitar--_EG2.png|"I also play guitar." Other_Rainbooms_shocked_EG2.png|What? How? What? Rainbow_speechless_EG2.png|When even Rainbow is speechless about your guitar-playing, you know how much you rocked. Rainbow_--We'll_see--_EG2.png|"We'll see." Sunset_Shimmer's_warm_smile_EG2.png|"I love you, girls." Group_hug_around_Sunset_Shimmer_EG2.png|"We love you too, Sunset." Rainbooms_group_hug_EG2.png|For your consideration: My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks, Best Animated Feature. Twilight says goodbye "'til next time''" Main_7_beside_the_portal_EG2.png Applejack_--Sure_wish_you_could_stay_longer--_EG2.png|"Sure wish you could stay longer." Pinkie_pops_out_from_Twilight's_back_EG2.png|"Me too. But I have responsibilities in Equestria that I have to get back to." Pinkie_touches_the_portal_EG2.png|"Ooh!" Pinkie puts her head into the portal EG2.png|"Let's see what's inside!" Pinkie_messed_up_EG2.png|"Oh, so that's how we look like as ponies, huh?" Rainbow_and_Fluttershy_listening_to_Twilight_EG2.png|"But now I can go through the portal whenever I need to." AJ,_Rarity,_and_Sunset_listening_to_Twilight_EG2.png|"This isn't goodbye." Twilight_--It's_just_goodbye_'til_next_time--_EG2.png|"It's just goodbye 'til next time." (Threequel tease perhaps?) Twilight_--Ready---_EG2.png|"Ready?" Spike_--Ready!--_EG2.png|"Ready!" Twilight's_friends_waving_EG2.png Twilight_entering_the_portal_EG2.png|Later, girls! See you next time! Sunset_and_friends_all_smile_EG2.png Ending credits/Shine Like Rainbows Sun_shining_over_the_human_world_EG2.png The Rainbooms setting up for rehearsal on the ampitheater stage EG2.png|''"Dear Princess Twilight, missing you already, and I hope you'll be back soon."'' Sunset writing a friendship report to Princess Twilight EG2.png|''"Things are definitely looking up for me here at Canterlot High, but I know I still have a lot to learn about friendship."'' Sunset closing the book EG2.png|''"Hope you don't mind if I write to you for advice when I need it. Your friend, Sunset Shimmer."'' Sunset hears Rainbow Dash EG2.png|Rainbow: "You ready or what?" Sunset_takes_her_place_on_stage_EG2.png|"Ready!" Pinkie_Pie_about_to_count_off_'Shine_Like_Rainbows'_EG2.png|And now the best song in the movie... that will be cut when it airs on television. Pinkie_Pie_--one--_EG2.png|"One!" Pinkie_Pie_--two--_EG2.png|"Two!" Pinkie Pie --three-- EG2.png|"Three!" Pinkie_Pie_--four--_EG2.png|"Four!" Rainbow_playing_a_guitar_during_credits_EG2.png Pinkie_playing_drums_during_credits_EG2.png Sunset_playing_guitar_during_credits_EG2.png The_Rainbooms_performing_Shine_Like_Rainbows_EG2.png|♪ Once upon a time, You came into my world and made the stars align ♪ Rarity_singing_Shine_Like_Rainbows_EG2.png|♪ And now, I can see the signs ♪ Sunset_and_Rainbow_playing_guitars_together_EG2.png|♪ You pick me up... AJ_and_Fluttershy_performing_Shine_Like_Rainbows_EG2.png|...when I get down... Pinkie_playing_the_drums_for_Shine_Like_Rainbows_EG2.png|...so I can shine ♪ Human_Applejack_artwork_EG2.png|♪ Shine like rainbows ♪ Human_Rarity_artwork_EG2.png|♪ Shine like rainbows ♪ Sunset notices her book glowing EG2.png|♪ Friends, you are in my... Apple Bloom saves the book from falling EG2.png|...life ♪ Apple Bloom gives the book back to Sunset EG2.png|♪ And you can count on me... Sunset walking with the Crusaders EG2.png|...to be there by your side ♪ Sunset trying to get Angel EG2.png|♪ And when the music... Sunset having trouble getting Angel EG2.png|..comes alive We sing our songs... Bulk Biceps lift Sunset up to help get Angel EG2.png|...to lift us up so we can shine ♪ Applejack_appears_in_the_credits_EG2.png|♪ And the sound... Rarity_appears_in_the_credits_EG2.png|...that we hear... Pinkie_appears_in_the_credits_EG2.png|...in our hearts ♪ AJ,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_looks_up_while_smiling_EG2.png|♪ Makes a crescendo ♪ Rainbow_appears_in_the_credits_EG2.png|♪ And the light... Fluttershy_appears_in_the_credits_EG2.png|...that ignites... Sunset_appears_in_the_credits_EG2.png|...in the dark ♪ Rainbow,_Fluttershy,_and_Sunset_looks_up_while_smiling_EG2.png|♪ It makes us all glow ♪ Human_Pinkie_artwork_EG2.png|♪ And shine like rainbows ♪ Human_Rainbow_artwork_EG2.png|♪ We shine like rainbows ♪ The_Rainbooms_--Together_we_stand--_EG2.png|♪ Together we stand As the rain begins to fall ♪ The_Rainbooms_--As_the_sun_shines_through_it_all--_EG2.png|♪ And holding our heads up high As the sun shines through it... Spotlight_shining_bright_EG2.png|...all ♪ Spike_artwork_EG2.png|♪ And the sound that we hear in our hearts ♪ Human_Crusaders_artwork_EG2.png|♪ Makes a crescendo ♪ Human_DJ_Pon-3_artwork_EG2.png|♪ And the light that ignites in the dark ♪ Human_Derpy_artwork_EG2.png|♪ It makes us all glow ♪ Human Fluttershy artwork EG2.png|♪ And shine like rainbows ♪ Human_Sunset_artwork_EG2.png|♪ We shine like rainbows ♪ Human_Twilight_artwork_EG2.png|♪ Shine like rainbows ♪ Mane_7_artwork_in_the_credits_EG2.png|♪ Shine like rainbows We shine like rainbows ♪ '''Music video version Rainbow_playing_Shine_Like_Rainbows_EG2.png Pinkie_drumming_during_Shine_Like_Rainbows_EG2.png The_Rainbooms_on_Shine_Like_Rainbows_stage_EG2.png Rarity_--now_I_can_see_the_signs--_EG2.png Sunset_and_Rainbow_on_guitars_EG2.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_perform_Shine_Like_Rainbows_EG2.png Pinkie_on_drums_for_Shine_Like_Rainbows_EG2.png Rainbooms_side-by-side_eyes_closed_EG2.png Rainbooms_side-by-side_looking_up_EG2.png Pinkie,_Dash,_and_Fluttershy_--Together_we_stand--_EG2.png Rainbooms singing -holding our heads up high- EG2.png Epilogue Red_line_pushing_the_credits_away_EG2.png Spiky_red_line_EG2.png|Still a sound wave? Red_line_drawn_on_paper_EG2.png|No it's a seismograph. Twilight_tearing_the_paper_EG2.png|Who's purple hand could that be? Photograph_of_Canterlot_High_on_pinboard_EG2.png Twilight pins paper onto the board EG2.png Twilight_looking_at_the_pinboard_EG2.png|Why, it's the REAL Human Twilight! (Princess Twi hasn't been brainwashed.) Twilight_--There's_definitely_something_strange--_EG2.png|"No doubt about it, Spike. There's definitely something strange going on at that school." Twilight_thinking_with_Spike_barking_in_the_background_EG2.png|My Little Pony Equestria Girls 3? Miscellaneous 'Promotional material' 'Posters' My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls_Rainbow_Rocks_poster.jpg|Promotional poster Rainbow Rocks Poster 2.jpg|Theatrical release poster ''Merchandise'' Pinkie-Pie-Rainbow-Rocks-Single-Doll-1.jpg|A Pinkie Pie from the first wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Pinkie-Pie-Rainbow-Rocks-Single-Doll-2.jpg Rainbow-Dash-Rainbow-Rocks-Single-Doll-1.jpg|A Rainbow Dash from the first wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Rainbow-Dash-Rainbow-Rocks-Single-Doll-2.jpg Twilight-Sparkle-Rainbow-Rocks-Single-Doll-1.jpg|A Twilight Sparkle doll from the first wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Twilight-Sparkle-Rainbow-Rocks-Single-Doll-2.jpg Applejack-Rainbow-Rocks-Single-Doll-1.jpg|An Applejack doll from the first wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Applejack-Rainbow-Rocks-Single-Doll-2.jpg Fluttershy-Rainbow-Rocks-Single-Doll-1.jpg|A Fluttershy doll from the first wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Fluttershy-Rainbow-Rocks-Single-Doll-2.jpg Rarity-Rainbow-Rocks-Single-Doll-1.jpg|A Rarity doll from the first wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Rarity-Rainbow-Rocks-Single-Doll-2.jpg Applejack-Rainbow-Rocks-Stamp-Doll-1.jpg|An Applejack doll from the Doll and Stamp set. Applejack-Rainbow-Rocks-Stamp-Doll-2.jpg Rainbow-Dash-Rainbow-Rocks-Stamp-Doll-1.jpg|A Rainbow Dash doll from the Doll and Stamp set. Rainbow-Dash-Rainbow-Rocks-Stamp-Doll-2.jpg equestria-girls-rarity-rainbow-dash-doll-and-pony.jpg|A Rarity doll from the Doll and Pony set. equestria-girls-rarity-rainbow-dash-doll-and-pony-packaging.jpg equestria-girls-fluttershy-rainbow-dash-doll-and-pony.jpg|A Fluttershy doll from the Doll and Pony set. equestria-girls-flutterhsy-rainbow-dash-doll-and-pony-packaging.jpg equestria-girls-octavia-rainbow-dash-doll-and-pony.jpg|An Octavia Melody doll from the Doll and Pony set. equestria-girls-octavia-rainbow-dash-doll-and-pony-packaging.jpg equestria-girls-rainbow-rocks-rainbow-dash-doll-and-pony.jpg|A Rainbow Dash doll from the Doll and Pony set. equestria-girls-rainbow-rocks-rainbow-dash-doll-and-pony-packaging.jpg Dj-Pon3-Rainbow-Rocks-Decorating-Doll-1.jpg|A DJ Pon-3 doll from the Design and Decorate set. Dj-Pon3-Rainbow-Rocks-Decorating-Doll-2.jpg Pinkie-Pie-Rainbow-Rocks-Decorating-Doll-1.jpg|A Pinkie Pie doll from the Design and Decorate set. Rockin-Convertible-Rainbow-Rocks-1.jpg|The Rockin Convertible vehicle (came with a purple sunglasses). Rockin-Convertible-Rainbow-Rocks-2.jpg Dj-Pon3-and-car-Rainbow-Rocks-1.jpg|A DJ Pon-3 doll with the Rockin Convertible. Dj-Pon3-and-car-Rainbow-Rocks-packaging.jpg Adagio-Dazzle-Doll-1.jpg|An Adagio Dazzle singing doll. Adagio-Dazzle-Doll-2.jpg Pinkie-Pie-Rainbow-Rocks-Singing-Doll-1.jpg|A Pinkie Pie singing doll. Pinkie-Pie-Rainbow-Rocks-Singing-Doll-2.jpg Twilight-Sparkle-Rainbow-Rocks-Singin-Doll-1.jpg|A Twilight Sparkle singing doll. Twilight-Sparkle-Rainbow-Rocks-Singin-Doll-2.jpg Trixie-Rainbow-Rocks-Equestria-Girls-Doll-1.jpg|Deluxe doll of Trixie. Trixie-Rainbow-Rocks-Equestria-Girls-Doll-2.jpg Twilight-Sparkle-Deluxe-Dress-Rainbow-Rocks-Doll-1.jpg|Deluxe doll of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight-Sparkle-Deluxe-Dress-Rainbow-Rocks-Doll-2.jpg applejack-rainbow-rocks-single-headset-1.jpg|An Applejack doll from the second wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. applejack-rainbow-rocks-single-headset-2.jpg DJ-Pon3-rainbow-rocks-single-headset-1.jpg|A DJ Pon-3 doll from the second wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. DJ-Pon3-rainbow-rocks-single-headset-2.jpg Fluttershy-rainbow-rocks-single-headset-1.jpg|A Fluttershy doll from the second wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Fluttershy-rainbow-rocks-single-headset-2.jpg Rainbow-Dash-rainbow-rocks-single-headset-1.jpg|A Rainbow Dash doll from the second wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Rainbow-Dash-rainbow-rocks-single-headset-2.jpg Rarity-rainbow-rocks-single-headset-1.jpg|A Rarity doll from the second wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Rarity-rainbow-rocks-single-headset-2.jpg twilight-sparkle-rainbow-rocks-single-headset-1.jpg|A Twilight Sparkle doll from the second wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. twilight-sparkle-rainbow-rocks-single-headset-2.jpg rainbow-rocks-mane-event-stage-3.jpg|The Mane Event stage with an exclusive Pinkie Pie doll. rainbow-rocks-mane-event-stage-packaging.jpg Sonata-Dusk-Equestria-Girls-Doll.jpg|A Sonata Dusk doll from a 2-Pack with Aria Blaze. Aria-Blaze-Equestria-Girls-Doll.jpg|An Aria Blaze doll from a 2-Pack with Sonata Dusk. Sonata-dusk-and-aria-blaze-dolls.jpg Rarity-Rainbow-Rocks-Fashion-Doll-1.jpg|A Rarity fashion doll with an extra outfit. Rarity-Rainbow-Rocks-Fashion-Doll-2.jpg Sunset-Shimmer-Rainbow-Rocks-Fashion-Doll-1.jpg|A Sunset Shimmer fashion doll with an extra outfit. Sunset-Shimmer-Rainbow-Rocks-Fashion-Doll-2.jpg Applejack-Rainbow-Rocks-Fashion-Doll-1.jpg|An Applejack fashion doll with an extra outfit. Applejack-Rainbow-Rocks-Fashion-Doll-2.jpg Trixie-Rainbow-Rocks-Fashion-Doll-1.jpg|A Trixie Lulamoon fashion doll with an extra outfit. Trixie-Rainbow-Rocks-Fashion-Doll-2.jpg Pinkie-Pie-Rainbow-Rocks-Fashion-Doll-2.jpg|A Pinkie Pie fashion doll with an extra outfit. Pinkie-Pie-Rainbow-Rocks-Fashion-Doll-1.jpg Sapphire-Shores-Rainbow-Rocks-Fashion-Doll-1.jpg|A Sapphire Shores fashion doll with an extra outfit. Sapphire-Shores-Rainbow-Rocks-Fashion-Doll-2.jpg Sunset-Shimmer-Time-To-Shine-Doll-2.jpg|A Sunset Shimmer's Time to Shine doll. Sunset-Shimmer-Time-To-Shine-Doll-1.jpg Rainbow Rocks Sunset Shimmer Time to Shine doll back of packaging.jpg Pinkie-Pie-and-Gummy-Snap-Set-1.jpg|A Pinkie Pie doll and Gummy Snap from the Slumber Party set Pinkie-Pie-and-Gummy-Snap-Set-2.jpg Twilight-Sparkle-and-spike-the-dog-1.jpg|A Twilight Sparkle doll and Spike the Puppy in a Slumber Party set. Twilight-Sparkle-and-spike-the-dog-2.jpg Applejack-Rockin-Hair-Doll-1.jpg|An Applejack doll from the Rockin Hairstyle single. Applejack-Rockin-Hair-Doll-2.jpg Fluttershy-Rockin-Hair-Doll-1.jpg|A Fluttershy doll from the Rockin Hairstyle single. Fluttershy-Rockin-Hair-Doll-2.jpg Pinkie-Pie-Rockin-Hair-Doll-1.jpg|A Pinkie Pie doll from the Rockin Hairstyle single. Pinkie-Pie-Rockin-Hair-Doll-2.jpg Rainbow-Dash-Rockin-Hair-Doll-1.jpg|A Rainbow Dash doll from the Rockin Hairstyle single. Rainbow-Dash-Rockin-Hair-Doll-2.jpg Rarity-Rockin-Hair-Doll-1.jpg|A Rarity doll from the Rockin Hairstyle single. Rarity-Rockin-Hair-Doll-2.jpg Twilight-Sparkle-Rockin-Hair-Doll-1.jpg|A Twilight Sparkle doll from the Rockin Hairstyle single. Twilight-Sparkle-Rockin-Hair-Doll-2.jpg Amethyst-Star-Equestria-Girls-Doll-1.jpg|An Amethyst Star doll from the third wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Amethyst-Star-Equestria-Girls-Doll-2.jpg Cheerilee-Equestria-Girls-Doll-1.jpg|A Cheerilee doll from the third wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Cheerilee-Equestria-Girls-Doll-2.jpg Lyra-Heartstrings-Equestria-Girls-Doll-1.jpg|A Lyra Heartstrings doll from the third wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Lyra-Heartstrings-Equestria-Girls-Doll-2.jpg Roseluck-Equestria-Girls-Doll-1.jpg|A Roseluck doll from the third wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Roseluck-Equestria-Girls-Doll-2.jpg Sweetie-Drops-Equestria-Girls-Doll-1.jpg|A Sweetie Drops doll from the third wave of the Rainbow Rocks single. Sweetie-Drops-Equestria-Girls-Doll-2.jpg Category:Movie galleries Category:Galleries